


Nutcracker: Demonic Blades and Angelic Feathers

by FuryEclipse



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Also I will try to shove as many friends as I can into this chaotic project, Canon-Typical Violence, Fantasy Adventure, Gen, Multi, Nutcracker AU, alright lets see if I can do this?, dancre, if you are sensitive to that you have been warned, sanctus dies... no surprises there, warning there will be some religious homophobia in later chapters, wish me luck guys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryEclipse/pseuds/FuryEclipse
Summary: A DanCre fic of Dante and Credo being thrown into a Nutcracker world and having to relearn who they are, what they are and how to build up their confidence again after being separated. As Credo grapples with being bisexual in a toxic religious upbringing, Dante tackles his own insecurities from his demonic and human heritage. Will the two of them be able to realize they dont have to face the demons alone, they face it together and with confidence that the other will have their back. After all, that's what love is, trusting someone to cherish every bit of you, including the demons.
Relationships: Credo/Dante (Devil May Cry), Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry), Nero (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Setting The Stage

* * *

Dante hummed waking up in his own room for once, not staring at the viscera and gore of the Underworld. He was back in the shop, in his own bed and no longer having to worry about if he or Vergil were going to make it to the next day. No more shifts to take watch and no more danger. Letting out a relieved sigh, he flopped back onto his soft sheets and looked at the clock.

[10:00am]

Groaning loudly, he rolled himself out of bed to go shower, perking up at the warm water coming out instead of a cold shower. It felt like yesterday when he grabbed Vergil’s hand to prevent him from falling into the Underworld. Looking at his left palm, the scar from Yamato was still there but it didn't sting, it was just there to remind him _you’re both alive_. Grabbing a nearby towel he dried himself off and just reeled from the whirlwind of events that happened afterward. He, Vergil and Lady kicking ass together, finding Nero at Fortuna and eventually picking up family friends for life. Well, technically god-parents but hey they wholeheartedly accepted the twins. Cecilia’s smile was always warm and Enrico, though stoic, looked proud of his family he'd raised. Kyrie never failed to make Vergil smile from her love of reading and literature. Someone Vergil can nerd out with.

Cassandra came into the picture and it got better after she and Vergil hit it off really well. Within that year, he knew Vergil was in love and ironically that, on Valentine's Day, he started courting her properly. God, what a sap his brother was.

Although he and Credo had a rocky start, god he was in love with the man but tried to not make it obvious. After all, Dante knew that some women were after him so he never pushed their relationship past being friends. But as the two hung out, brawled and got closer, those butterflies returned in full force. Sure he’s had that feeling before but this, this time it was different and they both missed their chances when business called.

Vergil went missing after saying he was going to get a personal side job done, it wasn't until Trish, a lookalike of his own mother, crashed the shop and needed him to come to Mallet island.

That was a **mess**.

Saving Vergil when he got corrupted into Nelo Angelo, befriending Trish and beating back Mundus. A part of him is still hurt at the fact that Vergil would forever bear those scars on his body. His face scars healed nicely but there were faint patches of skin along his arms, chest, legs and back that will never fully heal.

Then came his little ball of innocent sunshine, Cordelia. Although a spirit child, he gave her a chance and he couldn't imagine his life without the small kid running around. He had reasons to come back, seeing her warm smile and hearing her yell his name when he came back, laughing warmly each time she hugged him. That year for Christmas he bound her to him so that she would always have a home to go back too and he was rewarded with realizing how warm she really was when she got the chance to hug him.

It was going good for a while… till they got an urgent letter from Cecilia and Enrico urging them to get Nero soon, Fortuna was going crazy.

Sanctus had Yamato and to their horror, Nero!

Both twins raced over without hesitation, their demonic blood boiling. He swore that he never saw Vergil so pissed off that someone that was not worthy of using Yamato was touching _HIS_ sword and having his _OWN_ son hostage. Dante’s blood also boiled when Sanctus almost offed Credo when he tried to save Nero. He was thankful his demonic blood was faster so that he was stabbed with the devil arm instead of his human crush. Credo lived and thankfully was not touched by Angus’ experiments either so that was a sigh of relief.

That victory was short lived because they discovered the real reason behind the hellgates, Mundus was trying to come in through them to take their world. Without hesitation, he and Vergil teamed up to take out Mundus once and for all, the only one regret he had. He didn't get to kiss Credo’s soft lips after Sanctus was dead along with the false savior. Both charged into The Underworld together as Nero destroyed the last standing gate to ensure no more sneak attacks.

That was a year ago when the twins plunged into The Underworld together and came back to pick up their lives again. Mundus defeated, gaining some new weapons along the way, Vergil casually silently worrying about his son. When they returned, they found Nero safe and sound with his new friend Nico. To his surprise, that Christmas he saw an old face that made him tear up and smile sheepishly.

Nell Goldstein was alive, although old and in a wheelchair, he hugged her tightly as she laughed warmly to see that he still carried Ebony and Ivory. Only to smack his arm when she noticed that he actually took care of the two hand cannon guns she made him. Vergil was given a new katana devil arm that Nico made herself and, to his shock, he actually smiled a bit. 

It got better when he and Credo finally got to chat in private and make it official, they were dating. He kissed him under the mistletoe in front of everyone, who erupted into cheers. They were both happier now and working it for almost five years now. The trophies he and Vergil got in hell were now a part of their arsenal and their rivalry was no longer poisonous, it was playful as if they were kids again.

Dante hummed, locking up Devil May Cry and switching the sign to ‘Closed’ and summoned Cavaliere with a grin, putting on his new flashy hamlet designed by Nico that mimicked his Devil trigger. However it let him have bluetooth and better visibility of the world around him instead of human made helmets that block his peripheral vision. Revving the engine, he kicked off and sped off to the theater house, easily weaving in and out of traffic, stopping when he hit reds with a pout and flooring it when it became green. After all, he had to get somewhere quickly.

Skidding into the theater parking lot, he temporarily parked himself in the motorcycle section, took off his helmet and shook his hair out. Getting off the bike and calling it back to him, he carried the helmet under his arm for aesthetic purposes.

“Hey Dante, come to see Credo?” A woman with black hair in a blue hoodie and sweatpants said with a knowing look in her dark chocolate eyes, sitting behind the entrance podium.

“Hey Fury, yeah how’d you know?”

“Women’s intuition.” She teased as he rolled his eyes. “They’re running through final checks but I can let ya slip in on one condition.

“Name it.”

“We’re still gonna check out that new pizza joint that opened up while you were in Hell.”

“Deal!”

Both laughed as he followed her into the back of the theater.

Poking his head into the theater he saw the crew there busy at work with last minute checks of everything.

“A lot changed since you came over a few weeks ago.” Dante tilted his head amused at Fury’s explanation.

“Oh?”

“Rev and Bun are running final checks on the audio and the technical stuff in the booth.” Dante nodded, going along with the nicknames everyone had for each other. Theater people were a friendly if not quirky bunch. “Lotty, Fuge and Muzz are over there checking to make sure all the art stuff is handled, flowers included.”

“Really?” 

“Yes really, Kai and Varen are rushing around with set props after the one setback we had.”

“Set back?”

“So a certain raccoon hitched a ride in Varen’s backpack and the stage got damaged…”

“Wait what happened?”

“He left paw prints all over the stage floor.”

Dante chuckled and perked up excitedly seeing the organized chaos unfolding around him. He was excited for this play and couldn't wait for the performance. Speaking of the performance, Fury waved bye as she was called away by the head director James and assistant Aii who were chatting nearby. Then heard some stepping out onto the stage and he smiled warmly watching Credo in his plain clothes but his ballet slippers were on. 

He quietly walked closer to the stage, as Credo was practicing for his solo performance but something was off. Tilting his head a bit he continued watching till he saw it, the floor isn't cleaned properly leaving a few spots wet. He spotted it in slow motion, Credo stepped in it and slipped, sending him flying. Instinctively, his demonic instincts kicked him into high gear to climb onto the stage and catch his boyfriend, bridal style. His coat fluttered down as he stood up smoothly.

“Now honey, I know that you’ve missed me but no need to be falling for me that hard.” Dante grinned cheekily seeing Credo’s surprised flustered face.

“...You’re the worst Dante.”

“Love you too angelface~” He purred happily, kissing a huffy Credo in his arms.

“You’re embarrassing.” He sighed with no malice attached to it.

A wolf whistle came from the booth with Rev giving Dante a thumbs up and he winked back. He faintly heard Bun make an awkward noise as Rev was trying to comfort her.

“Nice catch Dante! But please flirt outside!” James called from the seats as Aii and Fury laughed warmly. Domo was laughing alongside Ceri and Ren as they brought the script back to James.

“James!” Credo huffed, flustered

“Awww they’re just messing with us angel~” Dante snickered and happily mocked a bow on jumping off the stage easily. The two left the theater and Credo was put down as Dante nuzzled him with a soft hum. “Hey, I want to ask you something.”

“What is it?” Credo hummed, leaning on Dante. It wasn't a secret that he loved how warm he was.

“When are you going to stop overworking yourself and come home to rest?”

“The play is about-”

“Babe, you missed date night!”

“That’s next week Dante.”

“No, it was two days ago.” Credo’s lips pressed into a thin line. 

“...I suppose we’ll have to reschedule-”

“Angel face, you said that the last time you missed date night.” Dante pointed out. “Look I know this play means a lot to you but...” He sighed, frowning. “Don’t forget about me.”

“I haven’t.” Credo pulled back away from Dante. He looked offended that Dante was insinuating he would just forget about his boyfriend.

“Your actions say otherwise. Besides, your wrist didn't heal up properly the last time you came home from practice. I had to force you to stay in the shop to at least get it somewhat better. You’re not like me babe, you don't have the healing factor I do, you’re human.”

“I appreciate your concern, Dante.” Credo’s voice was stiff as he spoke. “But there’s a considerable amount of work I have-” 

“Credo! You’re constantly putting me aside for this play and neglecting your own health! If I didn't catch you on stage, you could have sprained an ankle or pulled something in your leg, then what? You can't perform!” Dante sighed trying to control his anger again. Credo’s amber eyes narrowed at his boyfriend’s outburst. “Stop brushing me off… is that too much to ask?” Credo was silent, his eyes moving to the floor as he thought over it. 

“I...I will consider it.” He said, his tone patient, almost stoney. Dante clicked his tongue in frustration. 

“...thanks I guess” He sighed and put his helmet on before summoning Cavaliere, kicking her into gear before driving off and leaving Credo in the dust. The brunette let out a soft huff, expression unreadable, before he stepped back inside the theater to stay warm.

* * *

“Papa?” Cordelia asked, perking up at him returning to the shop. “Is Father coming back?”

“Sorry magpie, he’s being a stubborn ass again.” He sighed, ruffling her hair and layed on the floor pulling her into a hug. 

“Is it my fault?” She asked nervously and was hugged tighter.

“Nope, he’s got a severe condition called ‘Workaholicism’, it’s never your fault.” He said reassuringly, turning her around to kiss her forehead.

“He missed date night…”

“I know.” He sighed and hummed gently. “Do you still wanna watch the movie kiddo?”

“It’s not the same without Father.” She murmured softly in his chest, Dante sighed loudly in agreement. Both perked up hearing the shop door open and close, along with the rustling of clothing and boots.

“Oi you two alive here?” Nero called out and looked around the corner to see the two of them there. “Oh.”

“Neon!” Cordelia perked up and rushed over to hug him tightly.

“Hey punk, how’d the job go?” 

“Client lied and it was worth more than what they originally put forward.” Dante groaned loudly and threw his hands up in defeat. “Morrison’s gonna wrangle the money out of them but fucking hell, I’m all sore and stinky.”

“You’re like that naturally.”

“Shut up Dante.” Cordelia chuckled and Nero put Red Queen on the bar table next to some of his work tools there, leftover this morning when he cleaned her up. He went to the bathroom and left the door cracked open, sighing in relief seeing warm water. “So how did the meet up with Credo go?”

“He’s got a major case of being a workaholic.” Dante groaned in frustration and Cordelia flopped back onto his stomach, causing him to wheeze a bit. “Missed date night again after the third time we reschedule it.”

“That’s not like him at all!” Nero poked his head out from the bathroom. “Usually he doesn't forget important stuff like that at all.”

“The play is next week.” Dante pointed out.

“...that will do it then, he hasn't changed from back in the Order days.” Nero sighed, coming out with a towel to ruffle up his hair.

“Hm? How so?” Dante sat up curiously, putting Cordelia in his lap as she tilted her head in confusion.

“He was the Supreme General of The Order and even Kyrie couldn't get his workaholic ass to stop unless she cried. Then he’d try his hardest to make it up to his sister, key word, _try_.”

“Try?”

“Cecilia usually got on his ass and Enrico didn't stop her.” Dante hummed in agreement and undid Cordelia’s bow. She made a confused noise until he grabbed a nearby brush to comb her hair. “I swear he got more of his mom’s personality than his dad.” 

Dante nodded and threw his hands up in victory as he successfully braided Cordelia’s hair.

“It’ll be extra wavy tomorrow magpie.” Dante chirped. Nero looked over to see it decently braided, those lessons from Kyrie really did help in the end.

“Yay! Thanks Papa! I’m gonna co-Eep!” She squealed in laughter as he raspberried her neck and tickled her sides. Only to let go when she wiggled out of her grasp, his laughter following her out of the room. He sighed loudly and flopped on the floor with a groan

“Let me guess, still hung up on Credo?” Dante groaned loudly. “I know Dante… I grew up with the man…”

“I mean, I grew up with Verg having our Dad’s resting bitch face and a constant stick up his ass so let’s hope I can deal with it.” Nero laughed.

* * *

Vergil perked up and looked around as he struck down a demon nearby. Cassandra sighed and looked up at him as Griffon and Shadow both struck down an enemy.

“Honey?”

“I have the sudden urge to stab my brother.”

“Vergil sweetheart no.”

“He’s doing something stupid again.”

“ _Vergil sweetheart please no._ ”

* * *

Credo sighed softly as practice ended and he walked outside, only to perk up seeing Fury next to him with her wolf hat on, a warm jacket and a red scarf on. She was such a strange enigma, he could figure out people during his time in the order but she was just confusing and unpredictable like Dante. It’s no wonder Dante always remarked that he now had a younger sister from another mother. He appreciated her hard work and attention to detail especially when he started ballet she was the first outside friend to give him free access to the ballet room when he needed to practice. Blinking a bit, she was staring at him as if reading his stoic face.

“Want to crash at my place again?”

“...if it’s not that much trouble”

“Nah dude, you’re welcome to chill at my apartment. I owe you big time for helping me get a job here at the theater.”

“You driving?”

“Of course.”

He walked to her new silver Mazda car and got into the shotgun seat as she started the engine, backing out of the parking space and driving off. Credo watched the crowds of people in the city as they rushed around to prepare for Christmas. His thoughts wandered back to him and Dante’s fight earlier, he’s so used to working a lot and here was his boyfriend trying to tell him to not work to the bone? He was so confused and scared of what these unknown feelings were developing in the pit of his stomach.

“Credo.” He looked over at the woman in the driver’s seat. “Therapy session over hot chocolate on the sofa?” It became routine but it was a comforting one.

“Yes please.” She laughed and both got into her apartment, changed into some warmer clothes and was given a peppermint hot chocolate. Fury plopped onto one end of the sofa as he took the other side, she put her mug down and looked over at him.

“Let me guess, you and Dante’s fight caused some issues with unfamiliar feelings in your stomach about if you and him are still good for each other?” Credo blinked and nodded quietly, he forgot that she studied psychology.

“An uncertain feeling of old religious trauma coming up from way back when.”

“Sanctus was an asshole and I'm glad that he’s dead, otherwise I would have probably mauled him to death myself.” He chuckled at her enthusiasm. “Besides the point, I'm guessing that you never probably learned what healthy love is right?” He nodded again.

“Marriage and love was between a man and a woman, that’s what we were always taught. Anything different and you would be damned and called an immoral heathen for such things.” Fury scoffed and took a sip before putting down her drink. “You grew up religious, you understand the confusion I have… right?”

“Of course dude, I’m the girl that everyone passed over for the prettier girls, a tomboy mostly growing up after getting used as a second or third best person all throughout my high school years. I kept feeling I was not good enough or not loved enough because I was not pretty and preferred friendships over relationships. Besides, I’ve had enough of the dating game especially since i'm still grappling with personal demons from the old days… but love is a really fucking strange thing.”

“It is, but very scary.”

“Of course! The way I like to put it is that in church, holy water is sacred. But if you preach hate, disgust and heavy bias against another person or religion, you’re spitting poison out. Poisoning the once sacred ground with hatred that can fester and grow into cattle for demons to feed off of. We’re ok dude, we’re just learning how to love again without the shitty religious standards to tell us how to do it.” He sighed in relief and finished his drink. “Besides, if we became immortal heathens, does that mean that I'm allowed to take over The Underworld as queen?” 

“You would make a horrible queen.” He teased light at her pouting. “Dante would overthrow you in an instant.” Credo laughed at her dramatic flop and groaned at the realization of fighting Dante. 

“Eyyy I got you laughing! Yes!” She cheered as he shook his head light, only to huff as she ruffled his hair. He glanced at the time and quickly put the mugs into the sink with some water in them. Tomorrow he had to get ready for the play and his inevitable meet up with Dante again.

Those uncertain feelings came up again as he lied down in the guest bedroom, nothing was wrong with him but a part of him was still grappling with the fact he liked men too. He wouldn't be a heathen but… why wasn't that feeling of anxiousness not going away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y’all this is Fury again and lets hope I can get this show on the road, wish me luck! Also all the people appearing in this fic are as followed:
> 
> Bun owns Cassandra - https://buns-with-a-book.tumblr.com/  
> Rev - https://tehrevving.tumblr.com/  
> Lotty - https://harlot-of-oblivion.tumblr.com/  
> Fuge - https://fugeoni666.tumblr.com  
> Muzz owns Cecilia and Enrico Elesion - https://queenmuzz.tumblr.com  
> Kai - https://nerva-wir-galvus.tumblr.com/  
> Varen owns Winston - https://varenneoraven.tumblr.com/  
> Aii - https://shiranyaaww.tumblr.com/  
> Ceri - https://ceri-obt.tumblr.com/  
> Ren - https://blockmind.tumblr.com/  
> Domo and James are irl buddies of mine! :D <3
> 
> Go check out these amazing people and please make sure to support them! More friends will be showing up in later chapters so don't worry! :3  
> See ya next chapter!


	2. A Chaotic Halftime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia my little sweet baby girl, who's Dante's adoptive daughter got her hands on fabric and floof, so she stitched and made the crew some jackets for winter time. So she made the crew a bunch of jackets for Christmas, so that's what she went to deliver Credo. A tan jacket with fuzzy lining and wind/feather patterns to match his Devil arm.
> 
> Cordelia's dress is this: https://64.media.tumblr.com/0db3d60d3a178d0bb611afd59e8eaafa/58a4884604efaeb3-0e/s640x960/8bc4a1bae25007ed87ce573fa99159384c76a52f.jpg  
> So Dante's outfit is his DMC4 Concept here with the tan trimming: https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/devilmaycry/images/2/2f/Dante_Concept_DMC4-13.png/revision/latest?cb=20190514180541  
> Nero's outfit is his DMC4SE costume with some extra fuzz lining on the inside to trap his heat  
> Vergil's outfit is just his DMC5 look with extra fuzz inside  
> Cassandra has Vergil's DMC4 jacket, modified to have extra fuzz and to fit her.
> 
> With those images in mind, ENJOY!

* * *

Today was the day of the play and ironically, Lady mentioned that he didn't have to pay her anything for the tickets. When it came to family, it was free but a part of him wondered what the catch was.

He perked up hearing a multitude of steps racing down the wooden staircase.

“Come on Cordelia! We’re ready to go!” Nero called fixing up his new winter jacket huffing as he fiddled with the hooks. Dante yawned loudly, stretching like a cat as he lazily fumbled for the magazine on his face, throwing it back down on the ground.

“Is it that time already?”

“Dante you’ve been asleep for almost 4 hours, come on get up, old man.”

“That’s your father, not me.” Dante pointed out and yelped in surprise as Cordelia landed onto his chest suddenly, causing him to fall back in his chair. She wore a cute little lolita winter red dress with black accents with a white and golden bow in her hair. “Magpie! Didn't I tell you to stop jumping off the railing??”

“I know, but you said you’d always catch me!” She giggled hugging him tightly as he got up from the floor to see Nero laughing.

“Yeah laugh it up now kid, cause those orphans back in Fortuna technically tackle you just like she does.” Dante grinned cheekily as Nero gave him the middle finger, Cordelia blew a raspberry at him as they heard the van pull up. Turning off the lights he let Cordelia race out first and jump into Lady’s awaiting arms.

“Hurry up Dante, we don't have all day!”

“Huh? I thought Morrison was with you?”

“He’s gonna meet us there.”

“Ah, let's get moving, Nico, don't be too crazy behind the wheel!”

“NO PROMISES!” She screeched as the van lurched forward as Dante barely got the door closed in time.

* * *

Drifting to a parking spot at the lot was a new record for Nico, who parked straight for once. Nico grinned noticing her parking job and closed the window before turning to the crew.

“Ok guys, apparently I was warned that there might be a demon lurking around so I had your blades hidden in some guitar cases. If Cass asks, Fury asked you guys to hold onto some important stuff for her that she needs for one of her pet collabs with me!” Nico grinned cheekily. Dante sensed Rebellion, Red Queen and Aeolus in nearby guitar cases.

“Do we know what demon is around?” Vergil asked, mentally dismissing Yamato.

“No idea, but Fury said just keep your eyes up.” The crew nodded and started to get their cases.

As Dante put on the old guitar case carrying Rebellion inside, he couldn't help but grin a bit at how he took down an archdemon during a job to protect Patty, a great first impression on the girl. He couldn't help but chuckle at how time flies, too bad the kid wasn't around, she was off doing important school work with her mother. He missed her but he didn't miss her constant nagging.

Nope, he didn't miss that part at all.

He couldn't help remembering one of his personal favorite entrances and first impressions on all the demon’s he killed was crashing through the rose window in Fortuna to put a bullet into Sanctus’ head. Now _that_ was an entrance, his best if he said so himself.

Humming gently, he took out Credo’s devil sword, Aeolus. He created the devil sword for him as a courting gift since his beloved Durandal shattered on a mission. He couldn't help but admire the work he did on it. Taken from a particularly nasty wind creature, he wrangled the creature down and, like his father, turned it into a weapon. Even Nico was impressed and happily studied it. 

He could never forget the shock on Credo’s face seeing his new sword, mimicking his old Durandal but with a new kick and an all out powerful attack when fully charged. Dante made sure that this devil arm sword, packed a punch but also sleek in it’s design for his human to handle. In demonic culture, this is considered a courting gift, just like how his Dad courted Eva with a powerful demonic gun to kill demons, just like how Vergil gave Cassandra the demonic familiars and Failnaught. Last he heard, Nero was trying to figure out a courting gift for his lady, a sweetheart named Taylor Uthric. It wouldn’t be long before he’d do the same, Dante mused.

God he came from a family of saps... but hey at least the sword looked badass!

Smirking to himself, he tucked it in with Rebellion and followed the crew outside. Dante spotted Morrison, Taylor and Cassandra there. He casually waved as he followed from behind as they all chattered happily. Cordelia tugged his jacket and pointed to Fuge standing by the back door to the actors.

“Can I go give Father the gift now?”

“Of course kiddo, just make it back in time for the play alright?” She nodded and he watched her go up to say hi to Fuge standing guard over the backstage door and was allowed to slip backstage via her spirit ability.

“Well I’m wearing a red coat and you’re wearing one too.” He turned around and laughed seeing Fury also wearing a red coat except it was white trimmed while his was cream colored. “One of us is gonna have to change and it ain't me.”

“I’m keeping my trademark color thank you very much.” He grinned cheekily as she lightly smacked him on the arm. 

“Alright get going you and good luck with the demon lurking around.” She said, noticing the case. She looked around him a bit in confusion. “Where’s the pipsqueak?”

“Running an errand for me, she’ll be back soon.” Dante hummed and tilted his head seeing a man come out from behind a door to talk to a security guard there. Subtly he checked out the ink, piercings and shaved head with their black hair tied up into a ponytail.“Who’s that?” 

“That’s my superior Dan and the head of security Rae, they’re both really cool.”

“He cute.” Fury raised an eyebrow at him. “What? I know a cute dude when I see one. And he _Cute_.”

“Cuter than Credo.”

“My angelface is the cutest~” He purred dreamily as Fury made an ick noise. “Especially when he gets all scowly cause I just wanna pinch his damn cheeks.”

“Don't get horny watching Credo’s parts Dante, I know you’ll be eyein’ him the entire time but control yourself.” Dante put his hand on his chest feigning hurt, with a cheeky grin that gave away his joking manor.

“Me? Having control over myself when my sexy boyfriend is on stage!? You’re asking too much of me Fury.” He laughed, ruffling her hair and perked up as Cordelia appeared at his side. Only to notice her clutching a tin close to her chest. “What did you get?”

“Fuge gave me black sesame candies!” She exclaimed happily, showing Dante goodies inside of it before closing it.

“Oh yum, but you’re eating them after dinner.” Dante grinned, poking her cheek.

“Yup! After tea and hot chocolate time!” She cheered happily as Fury looked at him with a chuckle.

“Get going you, let me know if you need anything. I'm in the front. Kick some ass if the demon shows up.” She said. With a dramatic bow and a snicker, she went back to the front booth. Dante chuckled and picked up a squeaking Cordelia, walking off to their seats as the show got underway. He stopped, noticing a woman wearing a wasp hair pin. After she turned around, he gave Copper a finger gun before heading off to his seat.

* * *

Dante noticed Cassandra almost falling asleep during the first half. He chuckled softly at Cordelia’s innocent reactions to the chaos going about on stage, including her little side comments about how pretty the outfits were, the dancing, and music. He himself was busy staring lovingly at Credo in his outfit. Somehow they got him to swear a sheer see through dress with a bit of poofy sleeves going around his arms. Lower down, he had his white shirt, tights and slippers on. A ringlet was around his head that had some angel feathers on it. It left little to no imagination of how toned his muscles were and he blushed a bit.

Yup, he’s in love and staring… _respectfully_.

“Hey papa.” He leaned closer to Cordelia in his lap. “I can take that rat king.”

He chuckled and squeezed her gently before resting his head on her shoulder. Yup, he wouldn't fall asleep, Cordelia’s reactions were too precious to pass up.

As it got near half time, something in the back of his head started to nag him. Something wasn't right and he looked around subtly on full alert now.

‘ _You sense it?_ ’ Vergil glanced to Dante with a knowing look, noticing him partly pulling out Ebony from his inner jacket lining. Cordelia stood up and he noticed Nero with Blue Rose in hand.

As Credo was doing his solo, Dante noticed it, a shimmering red outline behind him started to appear, as if it were like a summoning circle. His eyes went slit as instinctively he unzipped the guitar case as the demonic creature landed on the stage, causing panic amongst the theater.

“Are you kidding Me! How are you guys armed!?” He faintly heard Cassandra scream only for her to yell at Nero too as he took out Red Queen from the case. Vergil summoned Yamato to his hand in a burst of blue light. Dante put two bullets into the ceiling causing the humans to scatter as he leapt off the balcony. Cordelia was ducking and staying low to not interfere in the chaos.

With Rebellion and Aeolus in both hands, the fight opened up as Dante slammed his entire body weight into the rat demon. When he was shoved back, he twisted his body to catch Credo and skid to the edge of the large stage.

“Thank you.” Credo hummed, taking his sword into hand as Dante stood up with a grin.

“Hey jackass! You’re ruining the show!” Nero screamed slamming a full throttled Red Queen into the demon and jumped off it to let Vergil race underneath it to attack with Beowulf’s punch. Only to see Griffon fly into the fray dropping off Shadow, who became a spiky ball when she hit the floor, extra needles from the ground came up too. 

As the chaos unfolded the entire hunting crew started unloading bullets, lightning and spectral swords. The rat demon stood there and laughed throwing set pieces at the crew forcing them to scatter and rethink their plan. Nero cut down some debris heading toward him and Vergil. He unloaded his beloved guns as Credo charged up an attack on his devil arm, ducking as he unleashed a wind slash. It bounced off the demon and succeeded in pissing it off further. Griffon screeched loudly as he dive bombed it, covered in lightning, while Shadow ran forward to skewer it’s back. 

As the two familiars got within range, the demon grabbed them both with it’s talon like claws and to the crew’s horror, heard a painful screech as the two nightmares became stalemated within a blink of an eye. The rat demon healed up from all the damage they caused as he was about to slam down on the orbs, he saw a blur of blue.

“FUCK YOU!” Nero screamed as his devil trigger activated, catching the demon’s fists with his own spectral wings. He nearly buckled under the weight but soon was pushing back against it, but losing.

“ERADICATE IT!!” Cassandra cried out loudly as Nightmare’s ink disappeared off her skin. From a rip in the fabric of reality, the golem punched the rat demon’s head to get some of the weight off Nero’s devil trigger. Dante spotted his little girl jumping off the balcony just as Nightmare wound up his fist for another punch. 

“JUST DIE ALREADY!!!!” Cordelia screamed as she threw a multitude of black feathers(?) into the creature. She landed on his fist, Nightmare threw his punch, she jammed something into the demon’s side, only for her to fire his shotgun, triggering all the feathers to explode. Nightmare warped away at the last second with Cordelia poking her head out from their ichor body. Dante sighed in relief as the golem helped her back onto the balcony as he disappeared back to Cassandra’s body.

Griffon flew back to Vergil, dropping off an exhausted Nero before flying back into the action. Credo was already charging in with his sword as Shadow raced back into the fight roaring angrily. He followed suit to protect his boyfriend and no one hurts his nephew!

Both men slashed their swords at the rat demon as Shadow turned her whole body into a spinning blade to carve up the creature’s chest. With a mighty roar, the demon shoved them all back off the stage, Credo thankfully tumbled into an aisle as he hit a bunch of chairs. 

“ENOUGH!” Vergil stood up to his full height and in a blink of an eye, he activated his Sin Devil Trigger with a growl of dominance. He flared out his wings out of anger before he charged in.

_Oh that was bad!_

As if matching his speed, the demon caught Vergil by his throat and slammed him down onto the stage. A feral screech was heard and the crew witnessed in pure horror Vergil’s demonic scream become human as his power was drained from him.

“ ** _Unworthy weakling_** **.** ” He heard the rat demon sneer as he threw Vergil away like a ragdoll. Nero raced ahead to catch Vergil, his demonic spectral wings catching him as he stumbled back.

“SKYFALL!!” Dante perked up seeing three large blackbirds crash into demonic creature. Turning around, he saw Cordelia armed with a black feathered nature looking bow pulling back the draw string to release another three charged shots. He noticed a demon behind Cordelia he had seen before, a black shadow figure with golden eyes. She fired a few more shots as the rat demon tried to get off the stage. Behind him, he could hear Cassandra racing over to Vergil in concern.

Dante snapped and roared loudly charging at the demon with Nero right on his tail. Both men attacked wildly, only for Dante to pull Nero behind him to Royal Guard a few attacks as he loaded a new devil breaker to attack the demon with. The two of them were thrown back but only one flew back.

“NERO!” Credo screeched as the man in question was caught in the demon's arm, drained of his devil trigger, and thrown back near Vergil. Nero got up after a few minutes but Vergil was struggling to keep himself together, his hair slowly becoming inky black. Cassandra was right beside him as Credo raced ahead with Shadow.

Shaking the debris off, he charged back in with Cordelia firing shots at the demon as Credo unleashed the full power of Aeolus. A hurricane of birds came out of the sword and sent everyone ducking for cover. Shadow raced after Credo and wrapped herself around him as the two bounced and landed with a thud on safe ground.

As the cat unfurled herself, Credo lay there, passed out from the all out attack. She tried to drag him away only for the rat demon to attack, taking advantage of their weakened state. Shadow tried to defend herself but was stalemated quickly. Credo was soon picked up and, when Nero and Cassandra tried to grab him, it jumped away and onto the stage.

Dante dug Rebellion into the ground as he stood up, since he was the last one standing there. Nero had his gun trained on the demon as he stood in front of Cassandra and an unconscious Vergil, Shadow and Griffon next to Nero crackling with power. Cordelia and the mysterious black figure had her bow drawn behind him, covering him. The demonic creature grinned, holding an unconscious Credo in his clawed talons, taunting him silently to come get him.

The demonic blood boiled and he felt his devil trigger, ready to surface at a moment’s notice.

No one touches or hurts **HIS** man and family!

Grabbing Rebellion, he pulled her out of the ground, shifting herself into a proper stance, using two hands this time. He was done fooling around and now getting serious.

Without warning a portal ripped open behind the demon and the creature went for it, Dante gave chase, activating his devil trigger for an extra speed boost. Bullets and power flew around him to hit the creature as he went for the killing blow. As he went through the portal roaring loudly as he soon clashed blades once more with the creature.

To his surprise, the rat demon parried him and shoved him back. His wings caught him mid fall and he charged once more. Only to shift to guard himself at the last second when the demon shifted to punch him. Straining against the power he soon saw him pull away, and a second punch came.

His eyes snapped wide open as Rebellion shattered, causing him to lose his devil trigger ability. Something deep inside him was cut severely and soon he was caught by the demon once more.

“ **_Weak little human. You are unworthy of your heritage._ **” He sneered, throwing Dante back hard against a tree. Upon impact, Dante let out a painted grunt before he fell into snow(?). He could only watch helplessly as the demon presented Credo to someone in the distance. Weakly, he stretched out his hand, whispering his boyfriend’s name before unconsciousness took him.

“Credo…”

His hand landed on the upper half of the shattered Rebellion. Unbeknownst to him, his hair became a salt and pepper color. The once powerful demonic blood that ran through his body was now weakened severely with his sword shattered.

Dante was now becoming human. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REGRET NOTHING!!!
> 
> Friends:  
> Bun (Co-editor)/Cassandra - https://buns-with-a-book.tumblr.com/
> 
> Taylor - https://nimnox.tumblr.com/
> 
> Fuge - https://fugeoni666.tumblr.com/
> 
> Dan/Booti - https://twitter.com/omwtsd
> 
> Copper - https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/


	3. Old Habits, New Tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all welcome to the actual fun shit going down!
> 
> From here on, the chapter will be split into two; Credo's story in The Order & Dante's story in The Wilds
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

Credo groaned loudly as he slowly stirred. The moment he realized he wasn't against the theater rug, he shot upward and looked around in a panic. Blinking in confusion at the sight of his old room back at The Order. His old crisp clean uniform hanging by the door, but no Durandal. After all it shattered a while ago and Dante got him that sleek devil arm to replace it.

_ Wait… _

_ Where’s Dante! The crew! _

He hissed loudly in sudden pain, clutching his stomach. As the pain subsided, he slowly got himself reacquainted with the place around him. Nothing was out of place as if he had left it as it was before the fall. Spotting a shadow of someone sitting on the windowsill of his large window, he whipped around quickly, taking out a hidden knife from under his bed. But to his surprise, no one was there. 

He was probably seeing things…

“Credo!” A familiar trio of voices yelled as Nero, Kyrie, and his right hand woman Ash screamed busting into the room, weapons drawn. Only for Nero and Kyrie to drop them to hug Credo tightly. Ash leaned against the wall with a sigh.

“They kept insisting to see you and I couldn't stop them, sorry boss.” She sighed with a shrug. 

“We were so worried about you brother!” Kyrie said teary eyed. “I thought I lost you! I can't lose you… not after Mom and Dad disappeared…”

“You can't give us a heart attack old man!” Nero huffed angrily. “And you get mad when I get hurt.”

“What is all this-Oh! Credo you have returned to the living once more. Thank goodness.” Credo looked up toward the sound and he felt his whole body freeze up, Sanctus was there in the flesh! But he died in the uprising of Fortuna led by Dante and Vergil! The man was still standing there as if he didn't turn into some kind of demon, Nero didn't have his Devil Bringer and Kyrie mentioned that their parents are dead?

_ Wait what’s going on! _

“Credo?”

“Err Your holiness, he’s still recovering from the fight! Give him some time to readjust!” Ash chimed in quickly, noticing Credo’s body language.

“Yeah, Credo was hit pretty hard by that Rat Demon around the forest, so it may have triggered an amnesia episode.” Nero jumped in, quickly noticing Ash looking at him for help.

“He was amazing though! He took a blow from the Rat Demon thing and didn't flinch!” Ash spoke proudly.

“Yeah! I thought I was toast.” Nero sighed in relief

“I told you to watch your back but nooooooo you thought you could handle it!” Ash spoke oozing with sarcasm.

“I could have handled it! Shut up!” Nero growled.

“You almost got your head cut off!” Ash pointed out.

“Last I checked, you taunted the damn demon and almost got body checked!” Nero narrowed his eyes at her.

“Oi I thought we agreed not to talk about!” Ash returned the glare with equal malice.

“Will the both of you stop for five minutes?” Credo stated firmly. Ash and Nero both perked up and backed off. Slowly he stood up with Kyrie helping him up. “M-My apologies, your Holiness, I had underestimated the demon and got myself hurt trying to protect my two officers.”

“The Rat Demon?” Sanctus asked.

“Got away.” Nero spat bitterly

“We had to save our knocked out commander first.” Ash insisted.

Sanctus sighed and waved his hand dismissing them. “Alright, I’ll let him have a week of recovery before you three are sent back out to deal with that threat. The Rat Demon is a threat to Fortuna herself and I had hoped it would be done sooner. I’ll be in my chambers now, may The Savior be with you all.” He said before leaving and Ash slammed the door shut once he was out of ear shot.

“Holy shit I thought he wasn't going to fall for that.” She whispered, her voice exasperated with a groan.

“And if he didn't?” Nero sighed with an eyeroll

“You sir were frozen on the spot unable to think of anything!” Ash pointed out casually.

As the two continued to bicker, Credo sighed softly and rubbed his head as Kyrie helped him push some of his hair back. She hugged him tightly and he held her close. Breathing in her soft flowery scent and fresh linen smell. Collecting himself he let go slowly and kissed her head softly, he adored his sister no matter what world or universe he was in.

_ That was forever true _ .

“Are you two done bickering? Lest I recall, don't you two have things to do together in the training yard?

“O-Oi! I’m already taken commander! Don't ship me with this moron!” Ash groaned

“I am not a moron and I refuse to date her heretical ass!” Nero hissed as Ash gave him the middle finger.

“I am a heretic and so are you!” She sneered playfully.

“Fucking bullshit! I’m not a heretic!” He snarled back, returning the middle finger.

“Enough.” Credo spoke affirmatively making the two guards flinch, yup, he still got that at least. “Can you leave me and my sister be? My headache grows worse with your bickering.”

“Alright, ring us later if you need anything Credo.” Nero sighed in relief giving a nod as he left the room.

“Yup, we won't be far! There might be some stuff destroyed but it’ll be fine.” Ash acknowledged before closing the door to leave the siblings alone.

Both Eleison siblings let out a sigh of relief.

“How do you handle those two?”

“I surprise myself sometimes by somehow not strangling them both.”

She laughed softly and slowly got up. “Want me to close the windows to the balcony?”

“Nah, just leave them. It’s nice outside.”

“Credo… I need to know…” Credo hummed in reply. “Do you really have to go back out there? I don't want you hurt again, I know Nero and Ash can protect you… but…” He slowly got up and walked over to hug his sister, letting her hide her face in his shoulder. He could feel the tears staining his shirt and her nails leaving crescent marks on his skin. Those will heal but his sister’s sadness was his first priority.

“I will come back to you always Kyrie, you know this. I’m always here for you.” He said warmly, hugging her tighter. The sniffling stopped and she looked up with those honey brown eyes and he brushed back her soft ginger hair. Blinking a bit to admire her freckles a bit, she had grown up too fast in his opinion but she was still his little sister. She would always be his little sister.

“Thank you Credo.” She murmured softly as he rubbed her back softly.

“May I escort you to your room?” He hummed curiously.

“But you’re hurt still.”

“I’d like to walk to get my muscles moving again. I’ll be alright.”

Kyrie paused and eventually nodded. He held his arm out for her and she hooked onto it. Slowly walking together, he subtly looked around The Order building, it was as if nothing was damaged in Fortuna’s fall. A part of him couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Turning around quickly, there was no one behind or around him.

“Credo?”

“It was a bird, don't worry about it.”

“Spooked by a bird?” She snickered as he rolled his eyes playfully.

“Yes, I got scared by a bird. I have to protect you from everything that moves sister.”

“Oh, my  _ Hero _ .”

Both laughed as he stopped at her door, kissing her head softly. 

“Sleep well Kyrie.”

“You too Credo. I love you.”

“Love you too.” He murmured against the top of her head before leaving when she closed her bedroom door.

Upon entering his room again, he noticed a plush stuffed doll sitting by his desk. At first he was very confused by it, having left dolls and toy soldiers in a long-forgotten childhood, but after realizing it was of Dante’s Devil Trigger, he hummed curiously as to why such a toy looking like his boyfriend’s demonic form was left in his room, much less why someone would make one in the first place. 

A part of him wondered if Dante had been turned into such a creature… could it? This strange reality was already messing with his mind, could it be making him ill?

Regardless, he put the doll down with gentle care. Only for a few moments later to pet it gently on the head. He swore he heard Dante’s familiar demonic purrs and whine when he pulled his hand away to pace around his room. Credo sighed loudly as he ran his hand through his hair, trying to process everything around him. He also noticed that he was not his ballet gear, he was in an old shirt and boxers. Blinking in realization, he was still wearing Dante’s old black t-shirt… a small comfort to the chaos of the unknown here.

He was snapped out of his daze by a knock on his bedroom door.

  
“Yes?”

There was no response, so he went over to his door and looking at his feet was a burlap cover with something in it. Looking around, there was no one in the hallways so he picked it up and brought it into his room, kicking the door closed behind him.

Putting the burlap on his desk, he unwrapped and his eyes went wide.

Aeolus, his faithful devil arm did follow him here to this strange world or was he seeing things?

Touching the metallic handle, it was no illusion, the sword was truly here with him. Willing it away, the sword disappeared into feathers, but he felt the familiar power at his fingertips. He would have to let Vergil know later that his little trick with summoning a devil arm to his hand worked.

Something was wrong here and he needed to play along…  _ for now _ .

* * *

Dante stirred slowly from falling unconscious in the snow, his body ached and his mind swirled with all the chaos that had unfolded. Blinking awake and hissing in pain, he carefully sat up and gasped for air, panting hard and struggling to ground himself into reality. His arm held his chest as he coughed violently for a few minutes, slowly adjusting to the new cold air around him. Breathing slowly, he saw his breath in the air and he was mystified by it because it never happened to him. Mostly Nero or the other crew since he and Vergil ran hotter than most people since they were half demons. 

Well…  _ was _ .

Brushing off some snow, he noticed the broken Rebellion in his hands. He was crestfallen at his beloved sword now shattered. Dad would have his head for breaking this sword. After all it was the last thing they had from him since he split his power into three swords.

Rebellion was his, the Yamato was Vergil’s, and the Devil Sword Sparda was with Trish.

Heaving himself upward, he slowly got himself up onto his own two feet and tightened the straps on his double layered jacket. Patting himself down, he still had Ebony and Ivory on him thankfully. Taking out the guns, they were untouched by the snow and still ready to fire as soon as he pulled the trigger. He put them into the hidden holsters on his jacket. Looking around, he was truly alone and left to survive in the snow on his own.

Well, it wasn’t the first time he was challenged to survive in harsh conditions.

He hid the broken Rebellion in one of his many inner pockets and checked his stances. He summoned Balrog, King Cerberus, Cavaliere and to his surprise, Dr. Faust appeared on his head.

  
“Well at least you guys didn't get cut off from me.” He chuckled and sent the devil arms away and summoned his shotgun. “Alright now with that all done, uhhh I guess I start walking?”

Dante blinked and trudged through the heavy snow till he found a path to follow down. Only to pause and get off the path to investigate something that caught his eye. He soon found the abandoned rubble of a cabin, inside of it, sitting on the desk was a stuffed doll that looked like Credo, angry face and all. He chuckled a bit and gingerly took the object, brushed off some snow and took a hard look at it.

“Huh… it does really look like him…” He chuckled, poking the cheek and smiling softly. Looking around very confused at where it was, abandoned and left alone to rot. Huffing gently he looked at the doll in his hand and smirked a bit. “Well babe, you’re gonna be stuck with me for a little ride.” Dante tucked the doll in a secret pocket inside the lining of the coat, but enough to let him peak out of the fluff, as if watching everything. 

Fixing himself, he trudged onward in the snowy forest, stopping as he heard something familiar and he didn't need his demonic hearing for it.

Dragonfly wings, he heard a familiar mischief making fairy nearby.

Holding his hand out, he felt a familiar weight perch on his fingers and he looked over to see the flower fairy there.

“Hey mischief maker, what trouble are you causing this time?” Dante chuckled softly.

“I’m innocent, scruffy boy~” She giggled with a grin. He noticed Lil’ Pea wearing a winter dress made out of what his guess was crocus flowers and some cotton. Along with a little blue scarf around her neck. Yup, he could recognize his pup’s familiar stitching pattern for the small pixie, it must have been the Christmas gift she was all excited about. She looked confused at him. “Did you change?”

“What do you mean changed?” Dante made a confused noise and helped her sit in his fluffy collar instead of his gloved hand. “I’m still me!”

He sighed softly hearing her little soft squees and hums as she got herself comfortable, “You got white and black hair now!”

He blinked in confusion but went to a nearby river and looked at his reflection, backing up a bit before slowly peeking back to see his reflection. He had a salt and pepper look?

“When did I get…” He paused mid thought realizing that he couldn't tap into his demonic heritage as much as he passively did. The devil let out a labored soft noise in the back of his head. Rebellion hummed weakly as if in reply to the devil stirring weakly in him.

This was  _ Bad _ , very  **_Bad_ ** !

"Dante?"

“Y-yeah?”

“You ok?”

“Errrr I'll make it, I usually do. Don't worry about it… Hey Pea, think you can help me out here?”

“For a shiny!”

“I’ve got a smoothed out coin.” He hummed, digging into one of his many pockets to pull out the said coin, the faces of it long worn down to it looked like a makeshift tinted mirror. The pixie hovered over to examine it and when she was about to touch it, he pulled away, causing her to pout. “I know how this game works, little pixie. Deals made with you have to be specified otherwise one of us comes out unhappy and tricked at the end.”

“Yup~” The pixie wiggled excitedly with a grin.

“Alright then, Let’s make a deal then. Can you help me get out of this forest and to the nearest town in one living piece. I'll trade you this shiny coin for it.”

“Deal!” Pea hummed in thought, watching Dante play with the coin in his hands. Watching it dance along his fingers as he played with it. He flicked the coin up to her and she caught it, buzzing in excitement as she examined the shiny up close.

“You’re so cute when you want to be Pea.” Dante chuckled as she sent it away to her hoard back at the shop. She plopped herself in his collar and hunkered down, poking her head out from the fluff with a determined look.

“Yeah! So warm~” She hummed in content.

“So which way to get out of here?”

“Follow the path till you get to a fork in the road.” Dante made a sound of acknowledgement and as he headed down the rough path, he had to adjust on the fly to some ice patches and near slips. Sometimes it got so bad that Little Pea tugged on his jacket to make sure he didn't entirely fall over and hurt himself. Sighing softly, a ways down the path, Dante stopped noticing all the fog around them. The thick fog shrouded the world around him...and he could hear music?

“What the… When did the fog roll in?

“That’s no fog! It’s the Winter Fairies dancing!”

"Winter fairies?"

"Yup, the snowflakes love dancing this time of year and they're such wonderful performers!"

"Really now?"

"Of course! they're so dramatic, bold and have good eyes for making snow magic!"

"So where are they?"

"Don't know…"

"It's too bad we can see their show, it would have been an amazing performance. You put them as if they're five star theater plays. There’s so much of the fog everywhere."

“I mean I can see fine Dante.”

“Pea, my old demon eyes can't navigate this shit.” 

“Wait, you're old?” She gasped. “Lair!”

“I kid you not, I’m old. Old enough to be an Uncle!”

“That explains the wrinkles.”

“I’m not aging  _ that _ fast, little pixie. Sadly I don't have that immortal youthful look like you.” He feigned dramatically.

“It’s so tragic!” She snickered playfully as he rolled his eyes.

“Wait, you can go chat with them!”

“Wha? And ruin their show?”

“But Pea, if I can't see the way out of the forest, then I can call off the deal and I can't offer you a piece of information to use against my brother when you see him again as a reward for getting me out of here”

“Eh!? You were holding out info on me!”

“Only cause I was swore by Vergil not to tell but I can bend the rules a bit, only cause he’s not here to stop me.”

“So what is it!”

“Nope, I won't tell until you get the mist cleared up since I'm unable to navigate properly. It was part of our deal to keep me in ‘in one living piece’ because I could get seriously injured because I broke a bone and couldn’t walk.”

"Wait- Dante!!"

"Score one for Dante! I'm up one." He grinned with a wink. Laughing gently as he could see the fairy puff up angrily, the dragonfly wings were buzzing intensely and humming loudly. Only for her to blow a raspberry at him. Pouting with a huff. “Gotcha Pea.”

“Fine. I’ll get them but only cause I like you.” She sighed in defeat.

“No you love my brother, there’s a difference.” He cheekily grinned at her sudden blush.

“Meanie.” The pixie huffed loudly.

“That’s Nero.” Dante snickered as she flew off into the mist. Only for him to perk up seeing the path clear up and the forked path, the right arrow pointing toward town. “I appreciate the help Pea! He likes True Blue Orchids!” He called out with a grin. 

A few steps away from the fork, he froze for a few moments, Lil Pea was gone so he shrugged and yelped loudly getting pelted with mini snowballs. Laughing he dove for cover and quickly prepared his own for retaliation. Peaking over the mound, he threw some and bailed from his spot after hitting a few fairies, Pea included. Skidding to a stop and hiding behind a tree a mile away, he looked behind him and let out a sigh of relief.

Only to screech when snow got dumped on him from a branch above him.

“Now we’re even!” Dante poked his head out of the mound of snow and looked up to see Little Pea smirking proudly of herself. He just laughed warmly and ruffled her hair up a bit before slowly sitting up.

“Little trouble maker.” Dante chuckled and slowly sat up, dusted himself off and was at the edge of the forest overlooking a town. He heard Little Pea hovering on his left side and looked over. “So where are we now?

“That’s the town of Marzipan, next to that is the Fortuna castle. Good luck finding Credo!” She giggled, flying off before Dante got a word in. He sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair. He adjusted the little Credo plush from his inner pocket to sit on the right side of his collar as he tightened the straps on his jacket.

He had to find Credo and figure out what the hell is going on here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sibling Bonding! Nutcracker Dolls! Word play! Mysteries to Unfold!
> 
> Let the chaos begin and the story gets even more tangled up from here!!
> 
> There's more to come so see ya soon!
> 
> Friends:  
> Bun (Co-editor) - https://buns-with-a-book.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ash - https://twitter.com/lupa_842
> 
> Little Pea belongs to Lotty - https://harlot-of-oblivion.tumblr.com/


	4. Questions and Uncertainty

* * *

Dante shivered a bit but trudged onward into the town, he didn't stick out like a sore thumb due to his salt and pepper hair. Looking in a nearby store front, he got to see his reflection and he huffed a bit. He looked better with white hair anyways. Shrugging it off a bit, he continued into the small town, softly kissing the Credo plush. Humming a bit, he noticed it was almost like the low and middle class section of the city of Fortuna back home.

The bustling roads were active with people walking, some rushing around, rushing, horse drawn carriages, electric scooters but no cars were allowed since the streets were so narrow. Heading into the middle of townsquare he noticed the lavender colored banners were ripped and torn on the ground, they were replaced with a dark grey banner with a rat head skull with the cross bones in its mouth. 

He glared at it angrily until something caught his attention, people crowding around a TV shop.

Curiosity got the best of him and he wandered over, easily looking at a TV above most people’s heads since he towered over them. He noticed a familiar African woman on screen sitting behind a desk, wait a minute, that was Fury’s friend Alyx! She was looking sharp in that sharp purple blazer with that transgender flag pin on her lapel.

[ _We interrupt this program to bring you an important news bulletin from His Holiness._

_After the coup a few days earlier on the castle, His Holiness Sanctus has declared himself the rightful heir to the throne after the original heir, 10 year old Cordelia Sparda, had disappeared during the battle. Her whereabouts are unknown, but she and her followers have been declared enemies of the castle for failing to stand their ground and defeat the demonic rat king threat. Louella Faye was declared his right-hand woman after she had valiantly commanded The Order's men to take charge after the previous Supreme General Cara Hearthglen fled and abandoned her post during the assault on the castle. His Holiness’ shadow has been chosen as Credo Elesion._ ]

Dante’s blood boiled and he bristled at the thought of Credo being back in that shitty toxic Order! He had done so much work to undo the damage done on his boyfriend from them! How dare they put him back into that environment!!

[ _It has also been stated that Lord Angus will be the head of overseeing all natural environmental changes, claiming that he has stronger powers than a half-god, and therefore understands the land and ocean better than him._ ]

“...I’m going to fucking murder Louella and take Sanctus’ head.”

“Now now Cara, both men are incompetent, but who they replaced me with is an utter fool that does not understand magic and nature even if it was right in front of his eyes.” 

Dante perked up recognizing those voices, he turned around sly to see Cara with her scarlet hair along with a man he did not recognize... yet he gave him the strange feeling of deja vu, as if that oceanic energy is familiar to him somehow.

[ _This just in. It has been declared that the rat demon army is now under the command of Louella Faye. His Holiness asks that if both Sparda sons, Dante Sparda and Vergil Sparda, are spotted, they are to be reported and brought into questioning if spotted amongst the people. Do not engage, as they are armed and dangerous._ ]

“Hands up, Dante Sparda!” A guard growled at Dante as he looked at his reflection, four against one. He could take it.

“No sudden movements.” Another commended.

Dante noticed the guards were lowly unarmed ones, but they all possessed swords that were knockoffs of. He could disarm them with a few well placed shots or parries from Royalguard.

He smirked a bit seeing they were weak demons and despite being human, his reflexes kicked in.

[ _Good luck, Dante_ ]

As a hand was about to touch his shoulder he quickly shifted himself to judo flip and kick the guard away, killing him when he crashed into the store’s window front. His other hand grabbed Ivory out of her holster and with a well placed shot, headshotted the demon guard and he roundhouse kicked another away, putting a bullet into his head. Ebony soon was in his hand as he aimed both guns at the last guard, who dropped his sword in shock.

“I’m a little offended that you think you four lowly demons could take me.”

As if on cue, more guards rounded the corner with armored demons and hellhounds. The head demon barking orders to the other men

“THERE HE IS!! GET ‘IM!!” The commander screamed.

Dante paled and bolted out, putting his guns away as he parkoured into a nearby alleyway. Easily switching into Trickster as he climbed and knocked stuff down in the guards path as they tried to catch him. Only to have to summon King Cerberus and extended the chain on it to grab a nearby pole to latch onto. Throwing his weight into the jump he easily cleared the fence and after a summersault, stuck the landing. Posing with a cheeky grin and throwing finger guns at the confused guards on the other side.

“Can't catch me, I aint no gingerbread man~”

Spotting more guards around a corner he bolted into a different alleyway trying to lose them. Only to be yanked aside with his mouth covered as a man with long aqua green hair with blue tips that cascaded down halfway down his back. The guy held him against the wall as he watched those shining sea aqua blue and green mixed eyes despite looking human were slit as the guards ran past them. He wore a black vest outlined with gold with a belt on his waist decorated with ocean gems. The black leather robe was tied around his waist, with a golden trim that went down to his ankles. He removed his hand off Dante’s mouth and both sighed softly. The half demon couldn't help but notice the dragonic like decorations he had in his hair and he blushed a bit due to his youthful looks. This guy was kind of cute in his opinion.

“It’s good to see a familiar face around these parts.”

“Wait… you know me?”

“Yes, but I'll explain in a safe area.” He said gesturing for the man to follow as he led him to a nice cottage within town, near the edge but still in a quiet area. The dragonic man opened the door and Dante walked inside, whistling lowly at how homey the cottage was. 

“You alright Tridaqius… wait Dante?”

“Cara!” He screeched excitedly only to fall down with a ‘oof’ as he was impaled on her halberd. “Nice to see you too.”

“How do I know you’re the real Dante. Prove it here and now!” Cara snarled, fangs bared. 

“Awww Molotov, you really did miss me! Your aim has gotten better the last time we met!!” He teased getting up to easily remove the Halberd out of his chest and prop it up against the wall. “There, convinced?”

“Yes. But why is your hair turning black?”

“That can be explained away Miss Cara.” Tridaqius explained fixing himself some green tea. “He’s being affected by Sanctus and the Rat King’s curse.”

“Are you serious? Sanctus is alive!?” Both looked at Dante. “I put a bullet through that guy and Vergil Judgement Cut his ass down till Nero punched him in the face!”

“You must be thinking of your timeline Dante. The Rat king has been ripping portals and dragging demons here into our world to cause nothing but destruction and chaos.”

“So as you heard, Sanctus is alive and he had a coup to overthrow Lady Cordelia. She’s safe thankfully but unfortunately we aren't able to stay around outside too long.”

“Where’s Cordelia?” Dante’s voice turned serious.

“With Chancellor, he’s her shadow and faithful defender since you went to left to rule Red Grave City.”

“In this timeline.”

“Yes, you and Vergil split to rule your respective territories given to you by Sparda. Vergil went to travel and you didn't mind ruling until your bro came back. So I'm quite surprised that you were brought here.”

“Well Sanctus crashed my timeline, took my boyfriend and of course I went after the demon!” Cara looked over with an eyebrow quirked up. “Yeah and that Rat demon told me I was unworthy of having my heritage before breaking Rebellion and leaving me to die in the woods.”

“Seriously? That’s what happened?”

“He took Credo back to Fortuna Castle probably.”

“This is very bad, I surmise that Chancellor himself will probably show up soon with this newest ripple in the fabric.”

“Shit, and we still don't have eyes or ears in the castle, it’s still locked up.”

“So what about Cordelia?”

“That’s Her Majesty Cordelia or Lady Cordelia to you Dante. Pick which one.” Cara growled as Dante put his hands up defensively.

_Yup… still a stickler as always._

“So if you don't mind me being curious what’s with the lavender ribbons on you both?” Cara and Tridaqius looked at each other’s ribbons and he poured himself a new cup of tea. “Cause the Cordelia I know in my timeline wears mostly red.”

“Yes, she still wears red in her hair but her court color is a lavender purple in honor of her late mother and it’s her favorite color.”

“So how did you two get it?”

“I was chosen by Lady Cordelia to assist her with wanting to push forward with, as you humans call it, natural green power. So I've been helping her since and she’s quite an insight into what she wants to do. Smart little girl indeed, she may not be wiser than King Sparda himself.” He chuckled softly. “He would have been proud to see her now.”

“Cara?” Dante hummed curiously, catching the warrior’s attention.

Cara put her ale down in the sink and paused for a moment before speaking. “You know I came from an Underground fight ring right?” Dante nodded. “Queen Cordelia looked at me and gave me a second chance… a crazy bet that paid off in the long run… I owe her everything. So that’s why I wear her ribbon proudly.

“Yeah sounds like her alright. A little tyke with an old and wise soul full of wisdom of things that even I can't comprehend.” Dante chuckled as Cara blinked, noticing the Credo plush in his collar.

“Dante, I never knew you were a plush person.”

“And you’re judging me for it?”

“Nope.”

“So why are you asking about my plush?”

“It seems as if Father Sanctus used a powerful curse on you and Credo. Also it seems as though the Rat king got a new trick up his sleeve, he severely severed your demonic connection. For why he did it, I do not know. But core parts of yourself have been ripped out of you and placed in those dolls.” He hummed walking over. “May I see?”

Dante slowly nodded and with some hesitation, placed the plush into the dragonic like man’s hand. Blinking a bit, he noticed the weak shimmer of dragonic ocean blue and green scales slowly bleeding in and out of view on his arms. When the plush left his hand, Dante kept a close eye on the doll as he inspected it carefully.

“So what’s in the doll? And what’s Dante missing?” Cara hummed moving over to see too.

“Hm, the doll seems to have Credo’s a core part of his confidence.” Tridaqius commented after examining the doll, only to look at Dante carefully, the man in question tilted his head in response. “You’re missing your demonic soul, the part that keeps you warm.”

“Well yeah that devil half runs hotter than a normal human anyways.”

“You’re missing that warmth that cradles and keeps you safe, like a mother’s love manifested in the fire of your demonic form." He commented, handing the plush back.

Dante paused as he took back the Credo plush, looking at the man in front of him as if trying to analyze who this person is. Only to squint a bit to recognize an energy he’s detected off Cordelia multiple times when she’s come home with a bucket of fresh mineral rich water. Slowly his weakened demonic senses started to allow him to see the man’s true river half dragon form.

“So you’re a kind river dragon god that my pup interacts with… holy shit! You’re really cute up close!” Dante admitted in shock as Cara howled in laughter in the background with Tridaqius smiling softly, appreciating the compliment.

* * *

Credo adjusted fairly well into his old Routine in the order, he pet the plush in the morning before he got dressed in the morning. Thankfully he remembered his old habits but a part of him wondered did he really belong here in this Fortuna look-a-like world? He missed the soft purring snores Dante made in his sleep and how warm he felt when cradled by the bigger man. 

Sighing softly, he put on his uniform and walked out into the castle. Humming quietly as he examined the castle corridors he once walked all those years ago. Every room was not out of place including the library, his second home from when he was growing up into a young soldier. Cecilia always showed him the best books to read and the countless hours of them playing games, puzzles and laughing about conversations of old. Letting out a soft sigh, the library did feel lonely without his mother’s energy around to bounce off of.

Shaking his head, he closed the door only to pause noticing someone there. Slowly peeking back inside, he noticed a woman with snow white hair cut into a sharp bob. Her tan skin came from the warmth of Fortuna’s summer sun. Despite being garbed in leather, he knew she was often armed to the teeth with hidden daggers. Her shoulders bore a feather-like embroidery, blue to stand out from the white leather. Around her neck was a necklace of deep orange thread with a white bead. Completing the look was a pair of leather boots.

Credo blushed and quickly closed the door in shame. He was already taken by Dante! Why was he feeling such conflicting emotions? It didn't make sense.

Rushing to his room, he paced around in his room before stopping as he noticed his balcony open. Summoning Aeolus, he parted the curtains with his sword to see that nothing there was disturbed. The table, a few chairs and a book he never finished. Squinting a bit, he moved outward and looked over the railing, then up above him.

Was his mind playing tricks on him now too?

Sighing loudly, he willed the sword away and watched the ocean quietly. Cursing his mind again as it wandered back to Gloria Bianchi-Passerini. 

She was an old acquaintance of his who he had a small crush on during his officer days due to her soft spoken nature but her fierce working attitude to keep the record keeping straight when it came to classified documents to be organized and maintained. They were mutual friends and at first it was a small little bit of a joke amongst some of the officers the two were a couple due to their minds being alike, or as Nero put it, workaholics. 

Sighing loudly, his mind was too scrambled to think straight so he walked into his room, closing the balcony door behind him. Taking off his uniform coat, he hung it up and slowly walked around his room. Dante and Nero did always encourage him to try and self monologue to himself as if arguing with himself would help… 

Peaking out his front door, no one was in the hallway…

“Great Credo, you’ve gotten yourself into a wonderful mess here… ugh this sounds so stupid.” He grumbled.

The Sparda trio make it look so easy to argue with themselves… wait… they argued with their devil halves often.

“They make it look so easy…” he grumbled in realization. “Talk to yourself Credo, it always helps me.” Credo mocked in a Dante like tone. “It’ll be fine, I argue with myself often to figure out what pizza to eat that day or if we’re supposed to get up to function today! Oh wait no that’s my depression talking…”

“No Dante, it’s just your stomach talking.”

“I swear babe it’s gonna be fiiiine, it’s not like I do it daily, that’s Vergil and V! Oh man! Those two will bicker constantly when Vergil splits himself!!” 

“I’ve seen it and it’s still quite odd, but no matter, what is this thing you’ve mentioned before with sexuality?”  
  


“That it’s like a fine whiskey, aged and served with ice.”

“That’s your alcoholism talking Dante, stop drinking and focus!”

“I can focus alright, but your handsome looks are distracting me” Credo paused and groaned loudly after what he just said. He has been hanging around his boyfriend too long, dammit Dante. “Ok Credo focus, why are we feeling emotions for both males and females when _Clearly_ we’re taken by the dumbest idiotic devil hunter in existance…” 

He swore that he could faintly hear Dante yelling ‘ _Hey!_ ’ in the background somewhere.

Only for his sword to appear in his hand, he paused and looked around curiously. Nothing was here in the room with him so why was the sword reacting? 

Willing it away he continued to walk around his room with a huff.

“Focus, Nero mentioned that sexuality at times was like uh…” Credo groaned in frustration as he couldn't remember what his own friend mentioned to him a while back. “It was something along the fact it was strange yes, but it was also the fact that uhh… there was a spectrum yes…”

“A spectrum of colors, old man.” He mocked Nero’s tone with a bit of sarcasm attached to it.

“I am **NOT** that old Nero, only two years older than you.”

Credo sighed and composed himself as he focused his mind again. “Ok so you mentioned Nero that sexuality is like a spectrum of colors. So with that spectrum of colors is the sexualities and how they identify as… For the love of Sparda, this feels stupid!”

The sword appeared in his hand once more and he heard something move. Whipping his head around he held the sword out only to notice the plush had moved, flopped over onto its face. Carefully he walked over and moved the doll to sit up right, only to drop it when it tilted it’s head at him. Backing up a few steps he had his sword out in front of him and the plush.

“You moved!?” He gasped out in confusion and startled… mostly startled.

The plush’s little Devil Trigger wings moved just like Dante’s devil did when he got excited, wiggling and whining loudly that he couldn't be upright.

Approaching slowly, he lowered his sword and slowly picked up the plush again, setting him back upright. Hearing that loud familiar purring he was used to hearing from Dante. Along with it carefully waddling over to sit on the edge of the desk, staring up at him happily as it could show.

“Huh, wait… Dante?”

The plush perked up and whined loudly holding up it’s little plush paws like an animal wanting to be held. Only to drop them and make a happy trill noise at Credo. Yup, he was going insane because it seems as if his boyfriend was with him the entire time? Oh yeah, he was steadily slipping into insanity in this realm.

“…What the fuck?” He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is revealed, Dante's losing power, Credo's going mad and setting shit up for the next chapter.  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE LOL!!!
> 
> Friends: 
> 
> Cara belongs to Bun (Co-editor) - https://buns-with-a-book.tumblr.com/
> 
> Alyx is my beautiful best friend here - https://twitter.com/qsieqsie
> 
> Tridaqius belongs to Fuge - https://fugeoni666.tumblr.com/


	5. Shattered Glass Shards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your fucking comfort food and chocolate stuff, cause this chapter is gonna be heavy as fuck. But it’s in the name of plot development and setting the stage for a comeback.
> 
> Also keep in mind that this is my OWN personal headcanon of how fucked up Sanctus is.

* * *

After playing catch up, Dante was lying in the bedroom, huffing silently as he lay on his side, cradling close the Credo plush as he tried to conserve what little heat he had left. The fireplace was going on the other side of the room but it wasn't warm enough and he could feel his depression kicking in.

That hopelessness from when he lost Vergil to Mundus’ trap and barely saved him when he became Nelo Angelo. It took years for his brother to recover but he knew deep down, the twins would never recover from that event. Both were scared and had to mature without the other, forming dangerous habits, unhealthy coping methods, and deadly obsessions. Dante cradled his brother when they had to take the Nelo armor off piece by painful piece. He had to learn to control his own demon’s temper when his brother screamed in pain. Those tears never stopped running during those painful sessions and no apologies could ever mend the deep psychological scars left on their hearts.

Tridaqius was right… he missed his demonic heat that helped combat the icy pains left in his heart after all he’s been through. He’d never admit it but he wanted that warmth to surround him again and reassure him that it’ll be ok. That he was strong enough and loved by someone.

Opening his eyes, he looked over at the Credo plushie slowly toddle over and rest against his cheek. Sighing softly, he curled his arm around the doll like a small child seeking comfort. He swore he could imagine himself resting in his boyfriend’s lap again as he napped there. The fresh linens with coffee and an ocean breeze clung to him so tightly, he sometimes lost his breath around him because it was a soft comfort. He was home and not even Hell itself could keep him away from it.

“Thanks babe.” He murmured softly against the plush. “I love you… Please don't give up… I miss you…” 

As he dozed off he could faintly hear Cara and Tridaqius walking around the cabin. The soft pitter patter of their steps on the floor slowly got him into wind down but it was something. Burying himself into the plush, he just continued to focus on that ocean breeze and fresh linen smell to ease his mind. As he closed his eyes, he went into a dreamless sleep.

Only to snap his eyes open and his senses fully alert as he sensed something near him, a demonic presence. Slyly grabbing Ebony and Ivory, he let the plush climb back into his furred collar as he got up slowly. Slipping himself into his boots and with quiet steps went out into the living room. 

_Nothing._

So he soon spotted movement in the backyard and he carefully approached. Hearing something behind him, he turned on his heel and aimed his gun, only to lower it seeing Cara.

“Err, sorry.”

“It’s fine, something woke me up and I have a feeling who it is…” She groaned as the two went into the backyard. “Chancellor get your stupid god damn fucking ass out here! You ain't slick asshole!”

It was quiet till Dante turned and noticed a feathered man slowly come out from behind some trees. Shifting his feathered cloak, his talons made soft crunching noises when he stepped in snow. Behind the beige mask was a golden slit eyes kept watching him and that dark wine hair though unkempt was put in a loose braid around his neck. He wore a peony flower patterned scarf around his neck as his hand came out of his cloak. Black clawed finger tips with feathers racing up his arm to cut off at the elbow, smoothly his hand touched his hat and with a dramatic bow he had a fanged grin that only a devil could wear. 

“Aw Cara, you’re so mean to me.” He purred with confidence and sauve as he put the hat back onto his head, hiding his horns and tipping it slightly to the left. “I just came to see what the commotion was about, Queenie Cordelia got anxious and worried.”

Dante glanced down to see Cara bristle and growl loudly at the demonic bird, lowering his guns when the creature got closer.

“And you left her unguarded of course.” Cara spat. “Typical Demon Fae.”

“Ah, there you go jumping to conclusions again little firecracker~ I would _never_ leave her Highness alone. She’s with her darling mount Eilio and she asked me to come find you since you never reported back. Tsk tsk, _naughty_ Cara.” He teased playfully and Dante grabbed Cara as she tried to make a move to strangle the bird demon.

“So you’re Chancellor then, a demonic blackbird fae right?” Dante said nonchalantly as he let go of a fussy Cara after she was done being angry (though she looked cute with a pout). The fae demon’s feathered ears perked up as he smiled.

“Ah, good to know that your eyes haven't failed you Dante. But oh? You’re not our Dante, he’s off in Red Grave City ruling… so what Dante are you.” The demon squinted curiously at him.

“I’m just an innocent Dante lost in this world, suffering at the demonic claws of the rat king’s jacked up curse.” Dante grinned as Chancellor started laughing.

“Ha! Such a charmer! I like you already, at least you’re more fun to be witty with than angry baby chick Cara over there.” Cara glared at him before promptly giving him the middle finger. “Too cute.”

“This most dangerous and vile thing in existence is somehow the shadow of the kind queen I serve.” Cara spat as Chancellor put his hand on his cheek, chuckling.

“Awww Cara you’re flattering me~”

“And one of these days I'm chopping off your head.”

Dante shrugged. When the demon took a step closer to him, instinctively he drew his gun, realizing Chancellor was a full blooded demonic fae. 

“Oh, you saw my true form, goodness” Chancellor backed up a few steps. “I forgot that other demons can see through my natural guise. But no matter, you’re not supposed to be here. However I'm guessing the cause of complications from that… Rat King you’re stuck here.”

“Yup, Sanctus has my boyfriend and I'm taking him back home to our timeline.”

“In... _that_ state?” The demon commented skeptically. “You’re losing so much demonic power due a severe sever… oh my this is worse than I thought. I need to warn the little lady so that she knows what’s going on.” He said holding his hand out and a blackbird manifested on it. “Report back to her quickly.” The bird took off and disappeared quickly as it was manifested. “Now then, I hate to be the bearer of bad news… _buuuut_ …”

Dante kept his gun trained on him, his finger on the trigger, ready to pull at any moment. The tension started to aggravate his emotions and the very weakened demon was waking up with a growl.

“You can't save Credo like that Dante. I’m disappointed in you that you’ve let yourself fall to such disgusting human emotions. You lost your demonic power because of it. Tsk tsk, it still bothers me that such demons need to rely on humans as a source of power. You’d be killed within a few minutes, you have no chance.”

Dante felt something shatter deep inside him. He gripped Cara’s halberd nearby to drain it’s demonic power, his own demonic and feral anger started to mix into his own personal emotions. Cara backed up as she noticed the red energy start to manifest and circle around Dante. 

That dark whisper grew louder in his head, the one he’s ignored and kept quiet for years. He knew who it was, the devil blood stirred and that demonic power to destroy the demon in front of him stirred up. Let him lose, he’ll finish the creature off and Dante won't have to worry about the clean up.

**_Five minutes, let me have Five minutes with him._ **

Dante gave in to his instincts for once and let the devil take over.

His eyes went slit and he felt his fangs grow up, his claws started to replace his nails, his horns started coming out from his head, that chitin armor replaced his warm coat and his wings flared out. He gave in to fire blazing in his heart and with a demonic roar, triggered.

He could hear Cara and Tridaqius call his name but it didn't matter, Chancellor was in front of him in shock and unprepared for what he was messing with. At the last second he summoned his own blade to defend himself but it was too late, he spotted his opening.

**_Attack! ATTACK!! GET HIM!!_ **

Dante launched himself and grabbed the demonic fae by the throat, slamming him down into the ground. Perking up, he kept himself focused on lashing out as the fae tried to fight back.

**_TAKE HIM OUT!! HOW DARE THIS DEMON INSULT OUR HERITAGE!!_ **

That demonic instinct screamed louder as he slammed, smashed and punched Chancellor with his fangs and claws. Drawing blood as he bit down and ripped feathers and flesh off him. Finally throwing him down onto the ground after snapping some of his bones that left him scrambling to recover. He wouldn't let him!

**_WE’RE WEAK!? HA PATHETIC DEMON!! FALL!!_ **

Grabbing his nearby discarded Rasaka blade, he launched as Chancellor brought up his six wings to defend himself.

**_TOO SLOW!! NOW!!_ **

The metallic red blade pierced flesh and the world became silent.

“ **Jackpot.** ” The devil grinned hearing Chancellor choke and spit up some blood.

He ripped the blade out of the guy’s chest and backed up as his devil trigger faded into ashes. His knuckles were white as he tightly gripped the bloody blade as Chancellor lay on the ground, defeated but not killed. Everything screamed at him to take out, finish the job but something in the back of his mind told him to turn to the left.

Slowly looking up he saw a little girl with raven black hair, a red bow in her hair, and a lolita dress walk over to the two of them. The clicking of her boots stopped as he recognized those sharp brown eyes looking down disappointingly at Chancellor. If looks could kill, hers would have slaughtered a man or demon where they stood.

“Didn’t I tell you not to mess with demons that are more powerful than you? Shesh, you never listen.” She spoke and the blade disappeared from his hand, manifesting in hers as she used it to cast a sigil under the male. The wounds and broken bones mended themselves and he sat up with a gasp. Upon realizing who was next to him, he leaned away in fear. “Don't even say a word, you’re in so much _fucking_ trouble. Go inside, **Now**.”

The demon fae groaned and huffed in defeated annoyance before going inside with a pout. The blade disappeared from her hand. Soon that little girl turned to him and smiled softly as she walked closer to him.

“You can let go now, I got him Serafino.” She said warmly, opening her arms up for him.

With that sentence alone, the world went black around him as he fell but he never hit the ground, he just felt encompassed by a familiar warmth only a child could give a parent. One he knew so well and that he felt safe no matter what, his pup was here… She was here and he knew it was going to be ok… It had to be. 

“It’s ok Papa, rest.” She whispered gently to his frazzled mind as she slowly pet his head. When she kissed his forehead lovingly, exhaustion dragged him into the darkness of unconsciousness. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up from it.

* * *

**HEY AS A WARNING BEFORE YOU MOVE ON ANY FURTHER!!**

**THIS SECTION CONTAINS RELIGIOUS HOMOPHOBIA AND EMOTION PLAYING**

**IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE THIS, DON'T READ THIS SECTION**

* * *

**You have been WARNED so proceed with caution!**

* * *

Credo paced around nervously as Ash sat in a nearby chair with Nero fidgeting with Red Queen on the table.

“So the big guy is basically asking us to go back out there unarmed except the twerp there.” Nero threw a paper ball at Ash’s head in response. “I have no bow and you’ve got no sword.”

“I do have a sword, Ash. I’m always armed.” Both Ash and Nero looked at each other and then at Credo. “Don't believe me?”

“Nope.” Ash shrugged with Nero putting his hand up as if saying he second that notion.

Holding his hand out Aeolus came in a flutter of feathers as the blade manifested in his hand. Ash and Nero perked up and as he pointed the sword at them, he slyly noticed Dante’s DT wing manifest on his other side, draping over his arm as if shielding him from threats. It was a cute touch and very Dante like.

“This is Aeolus, my wind devil arm. He was created from a bird devil that Dante conquered and then turned into a sword as a courting gift last anniversary.”

“Wait how long?”

“Five years.” 

“Woah, he courted you with a devil arm???” Nero perked up getting up to hold the sword after being given permission from Credo. “It’s much lighter than Red Queen or Ash’s shitty assbow.”

“Fuck you that bow was light!” Ash turned to Credo.” That’s it? So how much chaos can it cause?”

“When fully charged it unleashes Category five hurricane winds along with explosive spectral birds.”

“I need to see this.”

Credo was about to speak but all three people looked at the door as a servant came in.

“His Holiness would like to speak to Credo, alone.”

He nodded and thanked the servant, slyly calling the blade back to his hand, disappearing in a poof of feathers. He felt something land on his shoulder and turned his head, seeing the familiar demonic doll on his shoulder. Sighing softly, he let it happen. The servant left Credo at the door. Credo opened his jacket, watching the devil plush snuck into an inner pocket with a happy purr. Taking another deep breath, he slowly walked into the chamber room, bowing politely when he stopped at the edge of the circular table.

“Your Holiness.”

“Ah, there you are Credo, I trust you’ve been recovering well?”

“Yes of course, I should be ready to head into the field a few days earlier than expected.”

“That’s a problem with that.” Credo perked up in confusion. “I’m afraid that your faith has...wavered. Your energy is no longer pure.”

“Excuse me?”

“You have been in contact with a devil, haven't you?”

“No!”

“You’ve been in bed with a devil haven't you!”

“No, your Holiness!”

“Has the devil touched you?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Hmm… I see.”

“No! Your Holiness, where are you getting this from?”

“You have demonic energy all over you.”

“Sir?”

“It sees as if that Rat Demon’s energy is persistent. You must get cleansed of that but your faith has wavered.”

“What do you mean sir?”

“You are not _Our_ Credo.” His blood went cold but he kept his facade up. “You are much different from ours and I fear you are nothing but a blasphemous influence upon this church.”

“W-What!?”

“Need I remind you that love is only between a man and a woman, that anything else is sacrilegious and shameful temptation from the devil himself to lure the weak into false promises of love, only to destroy and shatter them. All their promises are nothing but lies. They manipulate and see humans as livestock and breeding whores.” Sanctus paused, as if the very thought was terrifying to him. “Men and women are not safe from them. Even if gaining favor with them is possible, they will violate and harm you at your most vulnerable. They will take advantage of your kindness as they inflict serious harm to kill, torture or-”

“Your Holiness...pardon my interruption but how do you know this?” Credo asked. Sanctus looked at him with disappointment in his eyes. 

“The Savior showed me your true nature Credo.” Credo visibly flinched. The Savior statue was back? But how!? He vividly remembered it being destroyed. “You are nothing but a demonic thrall. If you were not someone in a high position I would have casted you into intense cleansings and torture to make you repent for your sins. If that did not work, stripped you of everything to cast you to the wolves. Shamed and broken, left outside of the Savior’s love.”

“But-”

“Men only exist to love another woman and through The Savior’s grace produce children. You have been seduced and marked by the devil. I can not have such a scandal reach the people of Fortuna. Credo, you are a liability due to you giving into temptation.” He sighed. “Your poor sister would be left alone without you, Nero left without a protector and your first mate Ashley would be locked up in prison still for crimes of heresy, treason, destruction of relics and property, and witchcraft. I would have all three burned at the stake for interacting and acting on your influence.”

Dante never treated him like a thrall, he was not treated cruelly. He was given a choice, a voice to speak up and a safe place to hide when the world became too much. Even the devil _IN_ Dante was extremely protective of him and went full feral once to protect him from another demon. Not to mention, Kyrie, Nero and Ash would be left unguarded. The mere thought of all of them burning...he couldn’t bear to think of it.

“But sir, I've not done such a thing.” He said firmly. 

“Not yet, my dear Credo. Your blasphemous nature itself is a liability. Love is not between a man and man or woman to woman. It is the devil in disguise to sway you to commit lust and break the commandments that Our Savior has put in place. What do you say to that?”

He felt his mouth dry but instinctively he answered, “I am yours to command, your holiness. What should I do to repent?” Credo bowed to Sanctus. The words came naturally, like he was one of those tin soldiers he played with as a child, but his head was spinning with everything spoken. 

“Renounce your homosexuality and tell that devil you will sever ties from it.” 

“Very well.”

“But if you wish for me to not throw everyone out...I can be lenient on the sentence.”

“What would you like me to do, Your Holiness.”

“... Such a good dog, now go while I prepare for the day's ceremonies and your fate. We will continue this conversation another time. Begone you heathen, stay out of my sight. And to think, you would betray our beloved faith and order this way.” He sighed, shaking his head. “I’m disappointed in you Credo. I thought you were better than this.”

Credo slowly went back to his room and quietly closed the door. He felt numb, cold, his heart was breaking, it hurt to breathe and the headache didn't help either. Slowly he walked over to the corner of the room, walked into the closet, put his back to the wall and slowly slid down till he was sitting and he brought his knees up to his chest. In the darkest spot of his room he just stayed quiet, put his head down and just let his inner turmoil continue inside him with wracking sobs.

As he slowly succumbed to the sadness and soft hiccups, he flinched as the Devil plush wiggled out of his pocket and nuzzled up to his cheek with soft whines. He was so warm so Credo slowly hugged him tightly, trying his hardest to breathe but it hurt to take in air. Part of him wished Dante was here to cradle him in his warmth as he slowly focused on that man’s purring or heartbeat that would guide his scattered mind back into reality.

He soon felt someone’s hands on top of his own and to his shock he looked up to see Kyrie there. His heart broke seeing her crying as well, the words got choked up in his throat as he tried to pull himself together. Only for her to hug him tightly, he melted into her embrace and the tears just kept coming. They didn't stop no matter how hard he tried to keep himself together.

“I’m here Credo… please don't push me away.”

His heart shattered and he clung onto his sister, crying into her shoulder, all of his walls crumbled and within his siblings warm embrace. She didn't judge him, she was supporting and loving him no matter what. It didn't matter to her if he was different, she still loved him and never once did her support ever waiver, not even in front of Sanctus. Kyrie chose him again and again despite their biggoted faith. He didn't deserve her but here she was, holding him as he broke down. Cradled by warmth that he longingly ached for, he felt her kiss his forehead and as she ran her fingers through his hair for as long as he needed to.

“I love you Credo, let me protect you this time… please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... shit happen... HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE EVERYONE! :D
> 
> Friends:  
> Bun (Co-editor)/Cara - https://buns-with-a-book.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ash - https://twitter.com/lupa_842
> 
> Tridaqius belongs to Fuge - https://fugeoni666.tumblr.com/
> 
> Cordelia & Chancellor is mine.


	6. Calm before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden Hiatus! I had to take care of some personal health stuff before posting the next chapter!

* * *

Credo slowly opened his eyes and realized he was still in the closet with Kyrie nestled up to him, only to spot Nero next to him and the plush settled on his arms. Blinking owlishly, he slowly moved his hand to pet the gentle soft plush and nuzzled it gently. Breathing in the gunpowder and smoky scent as if he were sitting by a warm campfire next to Dante, closing his eyes. 

_ “I need you Credo… I can't breathe without your refreshing air.” _

“Dante?” He asked, worried as he looked around, Kyrie and Nero fast asleep on him, so he softly kissed the plush’s head. “It’s so cold without your warm heat… I need you Dante.” Credo held it close for a few more moments before he felt Kyrie stir and Nero groaning softly as he woke up. Gently he let the plush sit on his shoulder as his two siblings woke up.

“Credo.” He ruffled up Kyrie’s hair gently. “Better?” She nodded.

“I’ll manage.” He said reassuringly.

“Manage my ass…” Nero huffed stretching, only to huff grumpily. “So what did the old geezer do to get you all hiding in the closet again?”

Credo fell quiet and watched as the demonic plush hop off his shoulder and sit on his hands. Kyrie gasped softly and after reaching her hand, he watched as the plush happily accepted the pets, till it hissed in surprise when Nero poked his side.

“Ha, this little devil is cute.” Nero chuckled as Kyrie pulled her hand back as the younger man continued to mess with the miniature devil.

“I got in trouble for having him.” Credo lied as the plush crawled up to hide inside his collar, purring happily snuggled up against him, only when he poked his head out did Kyrie pet him a little bit more before he hid again. 

“...Credo please… stop lying to us.” Kyrie asked sincerely and seriously.

He froze and Nero looked over curiously. Credo could easily lie through his teeth, twist the truth a bit but Kyrie and Dante could easily call out his bluff but most of the time they choose not too. Kyrie looked over at Credo and she became serious, which caused both men to flinch at her seriousness. 

“Credo Elesion, don't lie to me please… what’s really wrong? You haven't been the same when you woke up. You’re covered in demonic energy that is ironically very tame despite you being in danger here… Did Sanctus do something to you?” Credo blinked in shock and sighed softly looking away. “Did he hurt you mentally again?”

“...Answer me this, is it wrong for someone to fall in love with someone that’s not the traditional way of what our faith teaches us?”

“I mean love is love right?”

“Yes, who you chose to be with is your own choice. Why Credo?”

“I… I…” He hesitated and took a few deep breaths. “I... I fell in love with a devil and he treated me kindly.”

“Dante?” Nero asked as Credo nodded.

“Awwww that’s really cute!” Kyrie cheered, hugging Credo tightly. “I’m really happy that you and Dante are happy together!”

“W-wait you’re not mad!?” Credo responded in total shock.

“What? No! You’re my big brother! I want you happy and if Dante makes you happy then so be it! Besides, I kind of knew you were a bit different from everyone else, but not in a bad way. You just love in a different way, which is really unique I say.”

“Unique?”

“Yeah, you feel things differently than what most people do.”

“The oppression?”

“No ya old man.” Nero sighed leaning on him.

“Nero I’m-”

“Five years younger than Credo.” Kyrie pointed out.

“Actually... I’m eight years older than him.” Credo corrected

Nero huffed as Kyrie laughed softly, only for the two to hug Credo tightly. He held them both back as he embraced their comforting presence.

“Credo, you’re my big brother, I love you and I only want to see you happy again. You’ve always been so glum looking and upset since Dante left for Red Grave City a few towns away. I don't think it’ll be too late for you to eventually leave and confess to him that you still love him.”

“Yeah, you always tell me to get on shit and yell at me if I don't get on it right away. So imma yell at you to do the same. Get a letter out to Dante to request one of those official meeting things and see how it goes.”

Credo felt tears well up in his eyes as Nero and Kyrie hugged him tightly. He always supported them and never asked for anything in return, but here they were. Returning that love he always gave them fully. Watching out for them, supporting Kyrie in her singing, Nero as his right hand man and even when their parents were away, he was always quick to support his siblings.

A part of him couldn't understand, why, why were they so accepting even though their religion taught them otherwise.

Slowly he pulled away as Nero and Kyrie leaned against him, Kyrie holding his arm as Nero rested his head against Credo’s shoulder.

“We love you Credo.” Kyrie grinned, nestling herself against him. He placed his arm over her shoulder.

“Even if you’re an ass at times, you mean well.” Nero chuckled only to get some of his hair yanked by Kyrie, causing him to squeak. “Ok! Ok! Uh… you know what you’re talking about ok? Jeez.” He huffed.

“Thank you… I’ve taught you well…” 

“Well we did have an amazing older figure to look up too.” Kyrie chuckled and Nero huffed rubbing his nose a bit.

“... I… I hate to ask but… C-Can we stay like this for a bit longer…” Credo asked a bit nervously and Nero laughed gently.

“Only if you excuse me out of training today.” Nero grinned cheekily and Credo ruffled up his hair.

“Alright then, but I’ll make you work double time tomorrow to catch up.” Nero sat up and gave Credo the middle finger.

“FUCK YOU!” Kyrie laughed and Credo rolled his eyes before yanking Nero down to ruffle his hair.

“I’m kidding.” He chuckled.

“You aint funny.” Nero huffed with a pout. Kyrie was already asleep on Credo and Nero just sighed softly, chatting with Credo about minor and random things to get his mind off the serious topic they were chatting about. He always did love seeing Nero perk up with such happiness whenever he got passionate about something. Only to laugh a bit at Nero when he started monologuing what he would say to Sanctus if he could without consequence.

So that’s where he picked up that habit, not from theater, but from Nero himself.

A few hours later, he carried Kyrie to his bed to let her sleep there as Nero went off to deal with getting her some food. Chuckling softly, he tucked her in and softly kissed her forehead. Huffing quietly, he noticed Aeolus tucked up against the table nearby and Red Queen was there too. He couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of the deadly weapons only able to be used by their builder. He perked up at attention when Nero brought back some food, handing him a cup of warm coffee as the two sat down.

“So is it true Credo?” Nero spoke up after a few minutes, Credo looked over in concern. “That you really did bind with a devil?”

“Yes, but I was not coerced if that’s what you’re assuming. We both went into it with full consent, he let me have control of what I wanted in our relationship. If I am uncomfortable, he stops and checks up on me to make sure I'm alright.”

“Well that’s good, I would have wacked you for getting into an abusive relationship.” Nero grinned, poking Credo’s cheek.

“I would never put myself into such a position.” Credo huffed at the poke before taking a sip of coffee.

“Credo… if Sanctus decides to throw you out, i'm coming with you.” The older male paused and looked at Nero in pure shock. “Yeah, I said it, if you defect, I am too. No way in hell am I letting that old bastard mess with you! You’ve been the best thing that has ever happened to us!”

“But-”

“Kyrie would come too without hesitation and Ash would too!” Nero firmly stated only to grab Credo’s jacket to pull him closer. “Don't fucking fight this alone Credo. We do it cause we fucking care and unlike Sanctus, our loyalty never wavers. Got it?”

Credo sighed and ruffled Nero’s hair with a soft grin. “Thank you for the reminder Nero, I already have a plan to get out of here.”

“Now there’s the Credo I know.” Nero chuckled letting go of his jacket and sat back in his seat, holding up his coffee. “To freedom?”

Credo laughed softly clinking glasses with him. “To freedom.” He felt the plush come out and wiggle his wings excitedly on his shoulder. “Nero, I need you to deliver a message for me.”

“Sure what’s up?”

“Take Aeolus to the royal scientists Andrew and Kat and simply tell them ‘there is your inspiration for Ash’s bow.’ Preferably, within the next hour.” Nero perked up and grinned, figuring out what Credo was hinting at. He took the blade without question, putting Red Queen on his back as he left the room. Looking out the window, he smirked a bit to himself.

_ Hang on Dante, I'm coming... _

* * *

“ _ It’s so cold without your warm heat… I need you Dante. _ ”

“Credo!” Dante snapped his eyes open, sat up and looked around in a startled panic, he panted hard, slowly realizing that his boyfriend wasnt around him. Sighing loudly, he looked down at himself to see his old scars on his arms and noticed his black hair with little faint traces of white. He was human with faint traces of demonic power, just like V. It hurt that he felt so cold now. Perking up, he noticed the Credo plush nearby and nervously picked it up as if it would break in his hands. With gentle hands, he held it close to his face, feeling how warm it was.

“I need you Credo… I can't breathe without your refreshing air.” He whispered softly into the doll. After a few moments, he gingerly placed the doll in his lap. Dante hunched over rubbing his hands on his face and through his coarse hair. He could faintly hear his devil whining softly wanting Credo back too, also badly weakened from the snap. Only for him to hear his door open after a few knocks but what he wasn't expecting was Cordelia pulling his hands away from his face. She looked so worried about him as she gently placed her warm hands against his cheeks, gently bringing his face down to kiss his forehead softly.

“I’m here Papa… Just take some deep breaths.” She whispered gently as he held her close to him. Hiding his face against her shoulder as he just breathed in the lavender scent mixed with a bit of his smoky spice smell. After a few minutes, he pulled away. She moved her hands down to hold one of his (he almost forgot how small her hands were in his).

“Thanks pup.” He said instinctively and he cracked a small grin when Cordelia smiled back at him. She went over and handed him back his trademark red coat and in her arms, was cradling the broken Rebellion. “Ah, so you know the truth now?” She nodded as he carefully put his jacket on. Only to find the broken Rebellion in his lap and the Credo plush tucked up in his furred collar.

“He was very lonely and wiggling nervously when you were out cold. The nutcracker plush wants to stay with you!”

“Nutcracker plush?”

“Yeah that’s what the Rat King turned Father’s Courage into, a nutcracker plush.” She said firmly as she backed up to let him take a moment to stand up. He slowly did and felt her two small hands, hold his hand again as she tugged him gently. “Come on Papa, I have a strawberry sundae for you and I want some tea!”

Nodding slowly, he followed along as she partly dragged him into the living room. He perked up seeing Chancellor pouting in the corner with Cara looking over some battle plans, Tridaqius came out with some tea and poured a few cups for them.

“You gave us quite the scare Dante.” Tridaqius spoke up as he slid him over the sundae and tea. “I can heal some of your injuries but sadly the severed demonic connection is something out of my range of healing.”

“Can I come out of the corner now Little Raven?” Chancellor whined loudly.

“Only if you don't antagonize Papa again!” Cordelia huffed angrily at him.

“Fine. I promise.” Chancellor groaned as he stood up and poked her forehead. “You’re lucky I like you.” He didn't flinch as Cara put her halberd near his throat and he casually pushed it away as he walked over. His metallic talons made soft clicks against the floor as he walked over to the table, looking Dante over. After a few moments, he gently pat Dante’s head after noticing he didn't try to brush it off.

“Chancellor please don't be mean to Papa anymore, he needs help.” Cordelia pleaded gently as the black feathered demon sighed in defeat, putting his hat on her head. He pulled his hand away as he tucked it back under his feathery cloak.

“Well I’ll tell you one thing, that rat bastard knew what to severe from you. That broken sword is basically now, a hunk of metal. Hmmm, it seems as if you’re going to need a stronger demonic power that’s not your own. The Devil Sword Sparda, although badly weakened, can still give you enough strength to try and kickstart your own demonic healing to start connecting itself back to you… But you still need that warm soul that held your powers all together…” He mused walking slowly as if pacing back and forward behind Dante’s chair.

“Any idea where that would be? Last I heard, Lord Sparda hid it away where only his sons could find it.” Tridaqius mused.

“With Credo obviously but he’s locked up in Fortuna Castle. Even if we try to storm the castle, we’d get slaughtered.” Cara commented with a sigh as the rest of the group carried on with different demonic weapon ideas but each were steadily shot down.

Dante sighed running a hand through his hair, he couldn't even think about his heritage without bittersweet memories surfacing. Memories of blurred images of Sparda and Eva were just out of grasp but still there. He remembered the happiness before father left, although mom tried to be brave he and Verg knew she was collapsing too. He hated Sparda for leaving them but mostly Eva, their mom and his wife. Sparda kept saying how much he loved her but how come he never made the effort to come back home? Better protection against Mundus or maybe have introduced their heritage earlier!

He heard the devil whine softly in the back of his head and he looked away from the chatting group, blocking out the conversation as much as he could.

“Dante.” He perked up to see Tridaqius gently resting his hand over his. “Please follow me, I’d like to show you something.” Dante nodded and followed him out the backdoor and out along a path. “I figured you did not want to be a part of that conversation due to the fact you are no longer connected to your demonic powers and hurting because of it.”

“Yeah…” 

As the sea dragon paused and looked down at the river, his eyes followed downward. Although the river was calm he knew it could be a raging current under it.

“Come, the main river won't be this clean and calm for long with that foolish human thinking he can do better.” He sneered as Dante followed close behind. Careful to scale down the rocks and put his feet into the footsteps left behind. At the river bank he noticed the water calming down and looked at his reflection, he looked less and less like his bright self as if he was looking at a shadow of his former self.

“So why out here Tridaqius?”

“I said I can heal your human half and restore some life energy back to you. It won't be much but at least it’ll be a step in stabilizing your demonic half.” 

“So do I need to strip?”

“Just jump in.”

“Are you sure I'm not going to drown.”

“You won't.”

Dante peaked over the riverbank and leaned away from it. “Is it a bad time to mention i'm not a strong swimmer?” Tridaqius facepalmed with a sigh. “Alright alright I’m goin’ Tridaqius!!” He slipped and fell into the icy water, back first.

Underwater everything went silent, he opened his eyes and noticed that there was no rough current dragging him deeper, it was calm. The silence though unnerving he felt some strength return back to him. Not much but it was enough. As if hallucinating he swore that he could hear Eva’s voice gently whisper around him as he slowly slipped into darkness. He tried to fight it but he felt her warm hands cup his face, her soft lips kissing his forehead gently with her shawl floating around her. Was she here with him too or was this a hallucination as he slipped into a sleep like state? He closed his eyes as her voice soothed his racing mind into silence hearing her voice clearly.

_ 'I believe in you Dante. I always will.' _

Waking up slowly, he found himself on the sofa and the crew still talking about different plans. Tridaqius was walking away from Dante as he slowly sat up. Blinking in surprise when his limbs didn't ache at all, testing himself out he was surprised to be moving as if he actually had a good restful night sleep and his coat wasn't wet. Whatever he was going to ask was gone the moment he saw Cordelia perk up at the front door opening. She raced over to see a curly haired African woman come into the cabin decorated in light edo samurai armor, putting down her half oni face guard to let out a sigh of relief. She propped up her Guandao polearm against the wall and shook the dirt off her boots before stepping up to the dining table. Cordelia walked over and grinned when the older woman took a knee to talk to her.

“Hi Captain Risa!” 

“Huh? Lady Cordelia, you alright?”

“Yup! I’m ok, how was patrol?”

“Got bad news. The demon’s been trying to track us, using someone’s human energy.”

“Any distinction?”

“Yeah it’s different because it lingers around like fire.” Everyone looked at Dante and he sheepishly raised his hand. “Fuck.”

“How bad is it?”

“They could show up at any moment…”

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Risa blinked in surprise at Cordelia cussing and Dante let out a soft chuckle.

“...Commander, they’re going door to door.” Cara commented, looking out the blinds slyly.

“I wasn’t being tailed when I came here… last I checked.” The woman commented standing up as she put her mask up.

“Well… Your highness, call Eilio and flee with Dante. We will handle it here.” Cara said, putting her hand down to ruffle Cordelia’s hair and glare at Dante as Cara stood near the door with Risa next to her. Chancellor nudged them near the back door as they heard the rough knocks of the door. Dante bristled as he had his hands grabbing his two guns from under his coat.

**_OPEN UP WE KNOW YOU’RE HERE CORDELIA, COME OUT QUIETLY OR WE WILL REMOVE YOU WITH FORCE BY ORDER OF HIS HOLINESS SANCTUS!!_ **

Dante took a deep breath and had his trigger finger ready, pointing Ebony and Ivory at the door, ready to draw first blood.

_ Hang on Credo, I'm coming! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some chaos in the next chapter! >D
> 
> Friends:  
> Bun (Co-editor)/Cara - https://buns-with-a-book.tumblr.com/
> 
> Risa - https://www.instagram.com/gemini_rix_poo/
> 
> Tridaqius belongs to Fuge - https://fugeoni666.tumblr.com/
> 
> Cordelia & Chancellor is mine.


	7. Chaos Unraveling

* * *

The plush wiggled excitedly on Credo’s shoulder as he soon went down to the laboratory in the basement. Easily dodging some stuff flying as he witnessed Andrew rapidly writing and accidentally knocking over the squeaky golems. Kat digging around in some pile of metals with her usual long hair all braided up. Finding the piece needed she examined it before using a welding tool to put it on the bow being made. He could see Ash sitting there at the bar table as some stuff was being made on a center table. Aeolus was pulsing and vibing in front of Andrew on his work desk, doing what was naturally in his hand. He was intensely scribbling stuff onto a nearby notepad.

“Hey, I was told to be here at a certain time but I came early.” Ash casually remarked noticing Credo standing nearby.

“That’s fine, how’s your shooting arm?”

“Ready.” Credo nodded and watched a teddy bear sized clay golem tottle over and without warning, trip over its own feet, landing on the ground with a squeak. Ash snickered as Credo raised an eyebrow at it frailing as it tried to flip itself over. Sighing, he went over and used his foot to roll the golem over and it waved at him before tottling away.

“Hm yes I see, that makes sense... EUREAKA, KAT I AM A GENIUS!” Andrew screeched loudly, making Ash and Kat jump with Credo raising an eyebrow. “THIS IS BRILLIANT COMPOSITION AND I WILL BE ABLE TO MAKE MY GOLEM CHILDREN EVEN MORE STABLE!!!” He cackled loudly as he crashed through the nearby door.

“ANDREW WHAT THE FUCK!!!” Ash yelled angrily at the door. “Motherfucking son of a bitch…”

Kat and Credo blinked at his outburst before the ladies shrugged and Ash resumed poking the metal golem on the table. Credo briefly wondered who was more bad: Agnus or Andrew. He quickly settled on Agnus.

“I fucking hate loud noises.” She commented and resumed annoying Talos.

“Hey Credo, we’re almost done and uhh Andrew’s just doing Andrew things.” Kat said, noticing him there.

“So the usual?”

“Yeah basically.” She snickered as she put the final touches on the mechanical demonic arm bow. He noticed it had a round front with the skull of the Frost demon as Kat drew the bow back via a glove. He could see the skull open up into three pieces as if it were the demon shooting out the arrows. The arms were mostly mechanical based to regulate the energy and ensure its stability. Nearby was a circular pack that was pulsing and beating, he recognized it as the demonic core. Having been around the Devil May Cry crew taught him that when a demon soul is beaten by a formidable foe and it still carries a great amount of power it can be used and turned into a devil arm. At least that’s what Dante and Vergil stated about the matter.

Kat sewed on an important connector piece and then with a few finishing look overs she tied it off. Only to walk off through the broken door with a huff. Credo went over to take his sword back, letting it disappear but available to call at any time. As he went back to Ash, he was mindful of the golems waddling around as took his seat.

Ash was finishing squishing a metal golem, only for her to drag it back via a magnet, causing the creature to be confused but try to run the other way. It ran into a wall, plopped down with sad squeaking noises before being promptly yanked into a hug.

“Are you entertained?” Andrew huffed, picking up Talos after Ash let him go with a cheeky grin. “Anyways! She is finished! This is Demeter’s Sorrow. An old Lenz bow you brought back and we’ve infused it with the demonic power of a Frost demon!”

“Also the quiver has been expanded to a dozen arrows, also due to it being an icy demon, there was a hitch. You have a glove, an arm guard and chest guard to protect your body from prolonged exposure to the ice element, also it prevents hypothermia due to its double layered material. The harness on your back is light enough to carry the power source with you however.” Kat stated.

“You need to be careful since the core of the demon is there. We’ll do some tweaking later on but right now this is the best prototype we can get out for you as of now. Also on the glove is a dial indicator when you draw the bow. Turn it right for a more powerful charged shot with a longer delay time or turn it left for a smaller charge but you can release it more rapidly with a lesser damage.” Andrew picked up after Kat.

As the gear was situated on Ash, he couldn't help but notice the ice golem Winter sat on Andrew’s shoulders like a small child. He chuckled a bit because it was a cute sight, only to put on some earmuffs and eye protection when the bow and core became active. He could hear the light humming as the circular core rested on Ash’s upper back with the straps and cords. The main strap was connected to the bow and another was the harness that hugged her chest. Protection and mobility, that’s what Ash needed for a bow wielder. 

“Ok, draw.” Andrew asked as Ash raised the bow, pulling back an energy arrow with Kat making a few adjustments on the harness to loosen it when she had a full draw, went to rest and drew again. She moved around and soon the nearby wall was opened up by Andrew calling for three golems to assist him. The crystal golem, Clear squeaked falling over but rolled away as the clay golem, Galitaya comedically ran on it’s companions body like a log. Josef quickly ran after the two after they were done.

At the other side of the room was a target, Ash blinked and held her new bow up moving her hand left and right to test the dialing power. He noticed three rings along her arm that expanded or shrank depending if she went left or right.

“Ok Ash, fire!” Kat said excitedly as Andrew watched with sparkles in his eyes.

Drawing back, he noticed the Frost demon skull opened up into three pieces, as if shooting the arrow out of its mouth. The two ends of the bow were blazing with some energy exhaust to ensure stability. She soon fired a shot and hit the bullseye.

“YES! IT WORKS!!” Andrew screamed happily.

“Wait… why is there a hissing sound?” Kat asked after a few moments, instinctively Credo noticed an ice bubble form around the target, swelling up in size.

He quickly bolted to Ash and pulled her down, using himself as a human shield as the explosion rang out. They were thrown back a foot or two from the blast radius but otherwise untouched by the ice. Some debris was all around the laboratory some more severely damaged from the ice than others. Slowly he got into focus as the sound died down. Getting off Ash, he noticed the red demonic DT wing guarding him, it shook off the debris on him with a single movement of unfurling before disappearing back into him.

“Is everyone ok?” Kat asked, poking her head out from under a desk, Andrew groaned as he sat up from being thrown back.

“I’m alive! ...ow.” Andrew commented as he got to his feet, dusting himself off.

“We’re fine.” Credo spoke up and noticed Ash sitting there on the ground, wide eyed at everything. 

All three of them looked at Ash’s face light up in pure chaotic happiness as she looked up at the iced over target, her new bow and the target. The realization dawning on her that she had more destructive power at her fingertips.

“FUCK YEAH!!! THIS HAS MORE KICK THAN MY LAST BOW!!!” Ash screamed loudly in excitement as she got up. “TIME TO CAUSE MORE HERESY!!!” With that, she ran up the stairs, screeching excitedly as he could faintly hear Nero yelling at her. Ash’s exuberance caught Credo off guard occasionally but he couldn’t deny it brought much-needed energy to the Order.

“I think she took it well.” Andrew nodded as Kat sighed in relief. Credo laughed softly and got up, brushing himself off.

“Indeed, I do believe that you two have your work cut out for you all for outfitting the soldiers with more powerful gear, I presume.” He hinted at it with a smirk that didn't go unnoticed by Andrew and Kat.

“Right away sir!” Both spoke in sync as they rushed off to get the target area cleaned up. He took his leave up the stairs and as he was heading over to the garden for some tea. He stopped at the white table and noticed the pot was fresh and that the cup was ready for him, when he took it he noticed a flower petal in it.

The little devil on his shoulder jumped off and landed on the ground, he took a seat, pouring himself some tea as he watched the little devil play like a curious cat. Only to perk up as he heard footsteps coming toward him, looking back he noticed Gloria and she smiled softly.

“May I join for tea?” She asked politely as she stood next to the empty chair.

“By all means.” He invited her to come join him, handing her a cup and pouring her some Oolong tea. Leaning back in the chair he couldn't help but let his mind wander with how he was going to get home. Back to Dante, the crew, his little daughter Cordelia and his friends at the theater too. 

“Credo?” Credo looked over at Gloria as she slid him a plate of tea cakes. “You look hungry.”

“Ah yes, I forget to eat sometimes. Thank you.” He said, taking a cake and eating it. He took a drink of his tea afterward.

“Didn't I tell you to stop working so much and focus on your work.” She huffed with a glare as he chuckled softly.

“My apologies, I get caught up in my work, either you, Nero or Kyrie, remind me to take a break. Even Ash sometimes and she rarely does that.”

“It’s good to know your right hands are taking care of you when I'm not.” She teased playfully as he laughed. He noticed a solemn look on her face.

“Gloria?” He inquired curiously as reached over to brush some hair behind her ear like she always did.

“I wish our meeting can be joyous Credo but bring bad news. But it’s not.”

“Sanctus?”

“He wants us wed.” Credo shuddered, resisting the urge to spit out his tea. He looked over at her in shock. “To show that he does have a proper heir for the throne since he is the ruler now.”

_Also to make me prove I'm straight and not bound to the devil._

“Gloria, if we do wed, I need to ask something of you.” She looked over as he collected himself. “Do not be mad if I say no at the altar… please.”

“I wouldn't be mad Credo. We are good friends and honestly I do not wish to go through with it honestly...” Gloria trailed off and Credo placed his hand over hers, in solidarity. “But I know that your heart belongs to someone else, just like mine does...”

Both look over as the plush was chirping happily to a blackbird. Credo noticed that the devil stopped chirping when he was noticed. He drooped and crooned sadly as he bounced over to his person. Reaching down, he slowly petted the plush companion as Gloria made a sound of acknowledgement after watching the devil make soft whining noises.

“Huh, what’s wrong little one?” He asked, picking up the devil plush to bring him face to face with him.

“He’s going back. Back to his other half and doesn't want you so sad at his departure.” Credo gasped looking at her and soon saw the plush nod slowly. He forgot that she was closer to the spiritual world than he was.

“You’re going back to your other half, huh?” The plush nodded in determination. “I will not stop you but please come back for me… please.” A gust of wind kicked up and Credo’s DT spectral wing came out to protect him. Opening his eyes when claws tipped up his chin, he was soon staring at Dante’s devil trigger in its full glory. He soon closed his eyes in surrender as he melted against the warm lips of the devil kissing him deeply. Opening them again, Credo was left standing with a few petals resting back on the ground. He touched his lips and smiled warmly.

“What… What was that?” Gloria asked in confusion.

_That stupid sly devil._

“The winds of change.”

* * *

Chaos broke out as the door was busted open with a battering ram, he threw himself over Cordelia as Chancellor summoned his blood red and silver rakshasa sword and Tridaqius summoned his two tridents in each hand. Slowly coming too he heard the group fighting back the demonic mice, and he looked up to see the Credo plush nearby dislodged from his jacket. So he quickly picked it up, stuffing it in his open jacket.

“Stay right there babe.” He grinned and chuckled a bit noticing he was stuffed in between his pecs. But the happiness soon faded back into seriousness as he heard his name called.

“DANTE, RUN!!!” Risa screamed in a full blow panic as she was keeping a demon from chomping down on Cara.

Taking off quickly, he ran out the backdoor cradling a scared Cordelia close to his chest. Racing down the path as the demons started coming after him. Only to skid to a stop as he got circled, one hand held his little girl close the other had Ivory ready to go. Demonic powers or not, he was going to protect his child and if he died trying, so be it.

As one lept up he aimed but noticed time frozen around him as a blur of dark grey, blue and purple rushed around him. When time resumed the demons were dead and soon he was face to face with a snarling Geryon hybrid mixture.

“Eilio!” Cordelia chirped excitedly and the demon perked up, wiggling in place excitedly.

“He yours?”

“He’s my friend! Come on! We need to go!!” Dante put her down as she climbed onto the normal horse sized demon as Cordelia sat in front of him, taking the reins. He noticed that the creature had six limbs instead of four. Those two big back dark purple fins flared up turning light blue to matching the power that emitted from his paws. He had metal bracers on his slim limbs and Cordelia climbed onto the creature’s neck where the saddle was. Shaking his head he flared out his ear fins, the little Greyon horn nubs were there where the fire started and raced down under the saddle and along his back. Eilio soon licked his chops with those four purplish blue eyes that looked at him curiously. That long tail wagging quickly that he swore was way too long for a demon his size. “Papa come on!”

Dante climbed up and as the back door gave, the demon broke into a run as he easily navigated the tight turns and sharp corners with ease, even climbing on the trees sometimes to clear an obstacle. Some of the demons caught up so he fired Ebony and Ivory all around him at the demons. The bullets still depended on his energy so he made his shots count, only firing when he saw their eyes meet his.

The one time he missed, he got pounced off the demon and tumbled onto the snow covered ground. 

**Give us the doll!** The demon growled and Dante shoved it back, blowing it’s head off. Looking up, he spotted a white bird with a blue ribbon that landed on his shoulders. It promptly nuzzling him in joy, chirping in the demonic tongue about something Vergil told it to tell him. Even in another realm, his older brother was watching out for him, how cute.

“Vergil’s plan outta workout right? Alright, take good care of Credo alright?” He grinned letting the plush climb onto the bird. “Take him straight to his other half and no pit stops. Be good Credo.” Dante grinned and for a moment, the world froze around him, it was as if Credo was standing there giving him a kiss, which he happily accepted. Time resumed as the bird flew away and he laughed warmly with a blush. “Ah jeez, you got me!” 

Opening his eyes again, he soon heard a loud demonic roar. Ducking and covering his head he soon felt warmth all around him, opening his eyes again he saw bright blue fire dancing along the demon's skin as Eilio looped back around. Cordelia held her hand out and he took it, hoping back into the creature as he resumed full speed ahead. Eilio skidded to a stop in a large field having put lots of distance between him and the village of Marzipan after a few more minutes. The trio looked back and the reality set in, it was on fire. He could faintly hear the clashing of metals but clearly there was a pillar of smoke rising from where the town was in the distance.

“Sanctus did all this… he’s gonna pay!” Cordelia hissed, Eilio growled in agreement and Dante felt hopeless in the situation. Fragmented memories were becoming eerily similar to how he ran from home when the fire broke out. He felt himself becoming cold, history was repeating itself again and he was powerless to stop it this time. He perked up when Cordelia got off Eilio and stood her ground as he recognized the seriousness in her face.

“Papa, can I make a bet with you?”

“Now’s not the time kid!”

“Hear me out at least?” 

“Cordelia!”

“We don't have much time but Papa! Please!” He blinked at her being straight forward and sighed softly nodding at her. “I bet you’ll find hope at a place familiar to you. There you’ll find the answer to mending your demonic power and reignite the fire to save Father!”

“And if you’re wrong?” Cordelia looked back at the smoke column growing wider. “You know that’s a dangerous bet kid.”

“I know. But I'm placing all my chips on you Papa. You’ll do the right thing! I have always believed in you, even when you doubt yourself. I know you’ll make and rise again out of the ashes like a phoenix. But if i'm wrong, then i’ll admit defeat for once.” She chimed looking back at him and threw him a wink. “Go Papa, i’ve got this!”

“What! No! Kiddo you can't take them alone!!” Dante pleaded.

“I’m never alone Papa.” Cordelia smiled and summoned a hunting horn, blowing loudly on it. A few moments later a loud howl rang back. “I have The Hunt, the fairies and the forest by my side!”

Eilio wagged his tail and chuffed at Dante that they needed to go. The man got off Eilio to hug Cordelia tightly. Kissing her head lovingly, even for a minute, he needed this and she hugged him back as tightly.

“You taught me to be brave Papa, so that’s what I'm gonna do. Be brave like you!” She whispered to him and gently patted his back before slowly pulling away. He looked at her misty eyed and tried to hold back tears. Looking at her, he knew, she isn't budging, yeah, she inherited his stubbornness alright. Sighing in defeat he ruffled up her hair with a smile.

“Alright… I'll be ready to hear you admit defeat kiddo.” Cordelia blew a raspberry as she perked up seeing Little Pea land on her shoulder.

“They’re ready~!” She chirped excitedly as a great grey wolf manifested itself from the mist. The animal was armored in silver and wearing a blue scarf, carrying a shiny blue sword in its mouth, growling loudly.

“Begin the hunt, Sif charge! Awaken old friends!” 

Dante took the cue to jump onto Eilio’s back as the grey wolf howled loudly and the trees themselves soon started to move. Eilio bolted away as he heard the chaos begin. As he ran through the forest, the world became a blur all around him when the demon hit top speed.

The moment he took to relax proved his mistake when he got thrown off the demon and tumbled before coming to a rest on some grass with a loud ‘OOMF!’.

As he collected his barings, he was about to make a comment but no one was there at the forest's edge. Standing up he looked and noticed a familiar sight in view, the Sparda manor, his old home. He wandered aimlessly up that familiar path like he did as a child. He wasn’t sure how long he took but the creaking of old stone made him realize that he was at the front porch.

“Holy shit... can't believe any of this is still standing…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos, Chaos, Chaos and more Chaos! :D
> 
> Half my friends are chaotic little shits but I love them all to death... even if they're more insane as Doc Brown sometimes. xD
> 
> Time for feels in the next chapter! And I aint sorry for the chaotic right im putting them through >3
> 
> Friends:
> 
> Bun (Co-editor)/Cara - https://buns-with-a-book.tumblr.com/
> 
> Kat: - https://www.instagram.com/khoikei/
> 
> Andrew and his golems - Pandora's Actor#6645 
> 
> Ash - https://twitter.com/lupa_842
> 
> Risa - https://www.instagram.com/gemini_rix_poo/
> 
> Tridaqius belongs to Fuge - https://fugeoni666.tumblr.com/
> 
> Little Pea belongs to Lotty - https://harlot-of-oblivion.tumblr.com/
> 
> Great Wolf Sif belongs to Darksouls
> 
> Cordelia, Eilio, Chancellor are mine


	8. At the Threshold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET YOUR TISSUES IT'S TIME FOR FEELS!!!
> 
> Want music for these two sections;
> 
> DMC5 Legacy Instrumental for Dante  
> Inspired by this picture too: https://twitter.com/batofbrugge/status/1327547020022726663?s=20
> 
> War of Hearts by Ruelle for Credo

* * *

Dante stood there at the front door, he noticed how much the Sparda manor had aged from time and and felt his heart sink. This home, his old home used to be nothing but joy and happiness but even now, it was devoid, old, ruined and aging.

Just like he and Vergil were. 

They both had plans to eventually get their old home cleaned up and refurbished but due to the emotional sadness, hurt, anger and bitterness that was still here from that fateful day… The day that separated the twins, it never happened.

It probably never will.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked through the front door frame. The old home creaked loudly but still revealed itself as he had it still was preserved from the last he saw it. The smoke and fire were no longer here, Eva’s body was gone… He shuddered at the image and tried to push it from his mind when he walked forward. His boots made soft thuds against the old floor as he soon got into the main sitting room. Looking around, there was still ash, soot and the smell of smoke all around him. Things were broken, shards of glass all over the floor, the once chandelier hanging was thrown against the floor shattered. The candle holders were on the floor shattered and the candles splayed everywhere. On the walls were the claw marks of demons that invaded and trashed the place. The old patriot hanging above the fireplace was worn down but Eva’s face was untouched by it all.

“Wow… it still looks the same when I left…” He sighed sadly and perked up hearing something to his left. Grabbing Ivory he slowly went deeper into the house. Turning the corner he soon froze, it was the same wardrobe Eva hid him in as a child, but he felt a familiar power behind it. It couldn't be! His father’s weapon? How could it be here?

With shaking hands, Dante gripped the handles of the closet and opened it. His father’s sword, Devil Sword Sparda was there hanging in the closet. With a nervous and hesitant hand he reached out for the sword but stopped, he closed the doors quickly and backed up as he felt the last of the demonic warmth left his body.

“I… I can't do it…” Dante quivered feeling the cold and this time, a full human. Only for him to press himself up against the wall, across from the wardrobe he was hidden in. He started to laugh as he could feel the sadness and loneliness creep in, it died down as the tears slowly ran down his face. “... I’m not strong enough… it’s so cold… Ha… some son of Sparda I am.”

Sparda didn't stay long in the picture so he didn't have very many memories of him, just blurred images of his human and demonic form like in Fortuna. But that was it, he didn't even remember a voice, a gentle touch or what he really looked like. He always did hate dad for leaving them but mostly, breaking Eva’s heart. He broke a vow he made to her… he never came back. He blamed his father for much of the pain in his heart.

Bringing his legs up to his chest, he soon realized his hair was pitch black, the old arm scar marks on his arms were fully visible. Only his humanity was left alone and staring at the legacy, the heritage that has brought nothing but pain, suffering and loss. The human heart inside him still craved the soft touches of Eva hugging him when cold. Her hands gently stroking his and Vergil's messy hair, even her voice calmed him, even her voice when she would tell them how much she loved them. Even when he was exploding with energy she had the patience of a saint and always had a way to redirect most of that energy into something productive besides brawling Vergil.

_ Ha… a saint. _

A few tears slid down his cheek and he smiled sadly. Only in isolation could he really be vulnerable enough to cry. Devils didn't cry, but humans did and since he was no longer a devil so he was just… him. A small child that was thrown into chaos too early, too young and too naive of what really was going on back then.

"I miss you mom…" he murmured sadly, choking up on his own words as he just sat there. Letting go of himself for the first time in a while. The tears didn't stop and his heart hurt, he wanted it to stop but Eva wasn't here. He was truly alone with his thoughts and they were bringing him down into the dark abyss of his inner turmoil and sadness.

"I'm… I'm sorry Mom… Verg… Pup… Credo… i'm not strong enough… I… I can't do it." He hiccuped rubbing his face as if trying to stop the endless tears and snot running down his face. A few hiccups and sniffles later he just hugged himself tightly as the hours ticked by.

Only for him to look up and perk up as he spotted something in the corner of his eye. Looking up he faintly saw a spectral Eva nearby grabbing his smaller self from out of the rubble nearby.

_ “Come here! You need to hide, Dante. No matter what happens, you mustn't leave!” _ She said putting him in the wardrobe. She glanced back at the doorway leading to the main sitting room where the fire roared loudly.

“ _ I need to find Vergil. I promise I'll be back. I know this is hard. You must listen to me. Be a big boy... A man, huh? _ ” His little self nodded at her firmly, trying to be brave. “ _ If I don't return, you must run. By yourself, alone. You must change your name. Forget your past and start a new life as someone else… A new beginning. _ ” As she ran past him he heard her final words loud and clear. " _ Vergil! Vergil where are you! _ "

He stood up and went over to the wardrobe through the slats he could see himself, the small shaking child in the wardrobe also cowering like he was. She screamed and he flinched away. Standing outside the doors the fire disappeared and it became silent again. He slowly pulled the doors open.

And there he was.

Baby blue eyes, messy platinum white hair with his scrunched up shirt and black shorts. The child looked up at him, wide eyed in fear, tears running his face and shaking like a leaf. Crouching down onto a knee in front of the scared child, he offered his hand to him.

"Hey kid… want some help escaping?" He spoke in a gentle tone. The child version of him shook his head and grabbed Devil Sword Sparda, handing it to Dante. “I… I can't use that.”

“You have too… She wanted us to be a big boy! We can't let her down.” The child smiled sadly as he thrusted the Devil Sword Sparda into his hands. The demonic warmth started to kick in weakly as he felt it racing in his veins and lighting up his body again, slowly healing some of the old sores of being human faded away. Sighing loudly, he stood up and took one last glance around him before putting the sword on his back.

Walking into the main sitting room again, only to pause seeing his demonic half there, physically there! Right in front of him!

The devil perked up and wiggled excitedly, chirping happily as he bounced over to hug him. He chuckled holding his demonic half and relaxed as he purred loudly, humming Eva’s lullaby to him.

**Home...**

His eyes went wide at his demonic half, only to realize that as his demonic half was giving him energy, he could feel the severed bond slowly mend itself. It wasn't fast enough through but he slowly let go, the demon chirped in confusion.

“I wonder… The demonic power was activated in me once, when Vergil lovingly jammed this through my chest. I always wondered... why did my father give me the Rebellion?” He asked taking out the remaining skull and hilt of the broken Rebellion herself. The other half curiously tilting his head in confusion. “Hey devil.”

His other half perked up curiously.

“Over the years, we've been stabbed and jabbed by a number of things. But who would've ever guessed…” He turned the broken Rebellion onto himself. “…you’ll be here, right?”

The devil nodded and gripped his shaking hands, helping him stab himself in the stomach. Together, with a groan, he felt the blade disappear into him, opening the floodgate as his demonic half and the Sparda were soon being absorbed into his body. The severed bond was mended and, with it, the fire inside was growing more powerful inside him by the second. Looking up at the portrait he realized that the fire inside didn't come from Eva or Sparda, that was all him. Sure he got the demonic powers from his father and his human heart from Eva, but he decided to overcome the sadness and tragedy himself. He did it with his new found family’s support, the people that stuck with him through the high and the low points. Those that never gave up on him and the ones that helped pick him up after the shit storm passed, even those who passed away still left an impression on his heart.

Love was the key.

_ 'Dante. I’ll always love you, don't ever forget that ok?’  _

His eyes went slit, the demonic power grew stronger around him and this time he wasn't scared anymore. He swore he saw Eva smiling in front of him as he closed his eyes to concentrate on absorbing the energy around him. It hurt, oh how it  _ hurt _ , but he had been through worse and  _ lived _ !

With a thunderous demonic roar that shook the frozen heavens itself, he became one again. 

* * *

Credo remembered the soft touches of the devil triggered Dante, those phantom touches danced along his skin as the apex predator was nothing but gentle with him. Purring loudly and kissing him as if he were worshiping him! The devil himself, worshiping a lowly human was normally never heard of but that soft gaze from the creature himself had him melting as he softly kissed him. Threading his hands through that chitin armor, the leather skin was soft, the ridges were strong and more importantly he was warm! Warm all over but not burning up, even when he placed his hand over the devil’s chest, there was still a heartbeat there.

Dante always did take time to nuzzle, kiss and cuddle him to passively scent him and help ease his anxiety. After all, according to Dante it was a natural thing for devils to scent their mates. He got used to the little endearing habit and relished the soft touches or loving kisses he got while Dante was half awake. Even when Dante got a bit possessive, his hand went to grab his lower back as if telling others to back off, he’s taken. It was a subtle reminder that he was loved and protected.

He always was gentle with Credo since he was getting used to touch again. A part of him hated it but appreciated the fact that he took his time and didn't force himself onto him. He stopped when he asked and little steps in their relationship made him relax. The semi normal routine also kept him grounded and able to stay sane little by little. Even if something went wrong, he could always count on Dante’s hugs and kisses to give him a moment to refresh.

Warm hands touched his bare skin, chapped lips, gruff stubble grazed his skin and that firm body pressed up against his. Credo never liked being vulnerable but little by little Dante had coaxed him out of his cloth layers. Soft praise and gentle touches, with the occasional gropes. The two had gotten so far as both men without their shirts, Dante nude but he still had his boxers on. He still had his V card but they slowly were exploring each other’s bodies. It was mostly Credo getting used to touching another man with Dante lapping up all the attention like a starved man.

“Mate~” Credo perked up and let out a breath he didn't know he was keeping in. Nuzzling the devil back as he was gently coaxed into a kiss. It was warm, inviting and calming, his other hand went to cradle his head close. He didn't want to end, it felt amazing and blissful.

Then Credo woke up, he stared at the ceiling as the painful aching feeling of emptiness set in. He missed Dante, even his dreams reflected it. Sighing softly, he slowly sat up in his bed and gripped his chest. His heart was still there but he felt empty, patting the side of the bed, Dante would have been all over him but no, he was alone.

Sighing in frustration, he got up and noticed his ceremonial uniform, oh great today was the wedding. Stepping into the shower he cleaned himself up and he stared at it for a while. He was going to wed in an unhappy marriage, taking a deep breath, he took the outfit off the hanger and stared at it. Putting it down nearby he put on Dante’s old t-shirt as a small comfort to hide underneath the uniform.

Credo was soon dressed in his decorated uniform with the fancy embroidery on the chest, the thin veiled cloak under the fringed shoulder piece. It had a little nice flow effect in the back. He fastened the belts along his chest and tied the sash onto his left side. His formal dress pants were pressed and the decorated gold thigh straps easily buckled into place. Putting on his boots he stood up and brushed himself a bit and stared at the mirror. He fixed some of the ropes on his outfit but it still didn't fit right.

“You look good Credo.” Enrico stated, coming into the dressing room also dressed to the T with his ceremonial outfit. He walked over and fixed his sash’s bow.

“Ah, thank you father.” Credo nodded and soon looked up as his father put his hand on his shoulder.

“Something’s bugging you son, what’s wrong?”

“It’s-” Credo started before going quiet.

“If you say it’s nothing then i'm not going to believe it. I’ve raised you and know very well when you’re hiding something.” He chuckled softly giving his shoulder a soft squeeze.

“I’m just... nervous, father.”

“Yes well, I know it is an important day but you do not feel as if this is right, correct?”

“Gloria already loves someone else father, how am I supposed to feel good if I'm ripping her away from someone else that can give her a happier life! Like if someone that wasn't you tried to marry my mother.”

“Your right, this is a dilemma.”

“Is… Is Reverend Jacob going to be officiating the marriage?” 

“No. His Holiness wishes to do it himself.” Credo sighed sadly. He didn't want to be near him. He was hoping that things could be- His thoughts were interrupted by his father putting his hand on Credo’s head, ruffling his hair a bit.

“It’s ok to be scared, my son. You’re stepping out on a path you’re carving out with your own two hands. It’s not my path, nor your mothers or even Kyrie’s but I want you to heed my words of wisdom to you.” Credo looked up nodding slowly.

“You have and always will be my son. I don't say it enough but I want you to know that you are allowed to make your own choices. Do not focus on the Order, focus on yourself. Because at the end of your life, I want you to look back at your life and be proud of the choices you made. Not me, not your mother, not your sister but you Credo Elesion are in charge of your life. No matter what happens, I love you son and I am proud of you for growing up into a fine young man that I will always be grateful that you are my son.” Credo shivered and nodded, tearing up and trying hard not to cry but failing miserably, until he was held close to his father’s chest. 

He gripped his father tightly and cried into his shoulder, hiccuping and sniffling as he soon felt himself being squeezed gently. His father’s strong hand rubbing his back gently, he felt a kiss on the crown of his head.

“Walk tall my son, I will be right behind you.” He whispered kindly to him.

Hesitantly he let go of him and rubbed his face, only to be handed a tissue box, using a few of them to clean himself up.

“I know you don't want to go through with this wedding, even your mother hates this decision, but what choice you make today will define your future. I want you to be confident in your choice and not regret it. Alright?” 

“Of course, father… thank you.”

“Always kiddo. Now let's get you cleaned up and sit through a boring wedding.” Credo chuckled and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. Afterward he followed his father and paused at the door to the cathedral. Taking a deep breath he re-centered himself, Aeolus was ready to be summoned at any time and, although he did not have the devil plush with him, he would push on. Opening the doors he soon was escorted up to the altar with his father by his side. He did not stare at Sanctus too long, instead he focused on the door.

Credo didn't want to go through with this, he didn't want to go through the wedding! He wanted his freedom back and the key to that freedom was Dante taking him by the hand showing him that there was another world. A world where it was loving, happy, bright and colorful, he could be free to express his sexuality and spread his wings out without the fear of them getting chained or clipped.

It was ironic really, that it was the devil himself that showed him real freedom.

As the door opened he soon saw Gloria in a beautiful wedding dress, he remembered to exhale. She was beautiful alright but it was not for him, the person who loved Gloria was probably smittened by how beautiful she was. The ceremony went by in a blur until Gloria asked Credo to hold her hands as she said that she’d take him as her husband. 

“And do you Credo Elesion take Gloria to be your wedded wife.”

He looked up at Gloria and she smiled softly, turning toward the audience, he could see Ash and Nero their weapons at rest but ready to be drawn, his father included. The church was colored in mostly white as, if in celebration, but it didn't feel like it. It felt cold, almost sterile. Taking a deep breath, he looked up to the large statue of Sparda behind the altar, posed with his sword down but triumphantly standing with pride and honor.

“Credo?”

If Dante wasn't going to save him, he was going to have to do it himself, after all, Nero did remind him that his men were going to fight tooth and nail for their commander, for him. Although chaotic and messy, they were still a unit, a family and always ready to defend each other by any threat if need be.

He had to make his choice now or regret it, taking a leap of faith… he made his choice.

“No.” The audience gasped as he let go of Gloria’s hands backing away. “It would not be right to marry someone whose heart does not belong to me.”

“You will forever be an immortal heathen for loving another man, let alone the devil!” Sanctus said authoritatively. Credo shook a bit from the words, but he took a breath and let it out slowly, looking back at the man.

“I would rather be loved by the devil himself than be punished by a religion that condemns another person from freely loving who they want to be with.” Credo spoke firmly and loud enough for all to hear, the fire in his eyes that would rival Dante’s demonic fire. “At least he greets me with open arms and treasures me as a person. When the devil bedded me, he actually gave a damn about my consent and treated me like a king, instead of a plaything. He never once hurt me, he loved me as I am.” Sanctus scoffed at his statement till he noticed Credo’s eyes were not full of fear. “So that is the path I chose, Sanctus. I chose to love freely rather than be unhappy with someone. Even if I'm damned to hell, at least I belong with someone that accepts me.” 

He soon heard the glass shatter behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL GET LEFT ON A CLIFFHANGER!!! >D
> 
> Friends:
> 
> Bun (Co-editor) - https://buns-with-a-book.tumblr.com/
> 
> Reverend Jacob - Darryl (IRL friend)
> 
> Enrico Elesion - https://queenmuzz.tumblr.com/


	9. Breaking the Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY THE CHAOTICNESS
> 
> The finale will be posted on Chinese Lunar New year! :D
> 
> See ya soon!!!

* * *

All eyes soon looked at the demonic red demon hovering in place, his four wings fully out, the chest and head glow with a steady pulsing of orange, large horns. The creature was wreathed in demonic flames and dark obsidian like chitin armor. The steam escaped his mouth and his presence even scaring the veterans of the guard. Credo soon went wide eyed as he realized, he recognized the demonic features! Dante? Was that him?

In the back he spotted the former queen Cordelia and her two champions, a demonic black bird humanoid and right hand woman with a halberd, ready to pick a fight. Credo froze as he stared up at the armored red demonic creature hovering there in the middle of the wedding. The red demon stared at all of them at the altar, a loud growl escaping his mouth as he opened his demonic maw.

Without any words spoken, Credo slowly walked down to where the red demon was. He knew this energy, it was familiar, warm and inviting. As he got closer the heat licked and danced along his clothes, he was not getting hurt. Sanctus once described how demonic fire burnt and destroyed anything in its path if you approach it. This was no wild random energy, he knew this familiar energy very well.

Sanctus was screaming something at him but he wasn't listening, he was making his choice. Also, no one was stopping him. Standing in front of the red demon, his expressions softened and he smiled.

“Hi Dante.” He said warmly as the ashes dissipated to reveal his boyfriend standing there, whole once more.

“Hey Credo…” Dante said with his trademark goofy grin but he saw in those blue eyes, they had soften only for him, those tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. Chuckling softly he reached up to wipe those tears away.

“I guess a devil can cry after all.” He teased lightly.

“I was told to just come, how was I supposed to get a suit in time?” Dante laughed and both parties nuzzled each other. Credo shifted to go on pointe as Dante held his lower back. His hand holding onto Dante’s cheek as Dante’s other hand gently cupped his cheek. He was always so warm, he felt safe with him. 

A carnal desire slowly stirred and as the two nuzzled each other, both were hesitating a bit but Credo knew what it was, butterflies in his stomach. Dante leaned in close and he reciprocated, they were so close, their lips almost touching.

So Credo made the first move, leaning closer to capture Dante’s chapped lips and to his relief, Dante kissed him back, scaring those butterflies away in his stomach. His hand slipped up to grip his neck tightly as if he were to disappear at any moment. If this was hell, he didn't want to leave it because he was truly loved and wanted by Dante. Both the man and devil loving all of him, despite his flaws and insecurities.

As they parted, both took some breathes and stole a few kisses from each other before smiling and laughing warmly as Dante suddenly picked him up and spun him around a few times. Letting him fall gracefully into a tight hug like a child would hold a precious teddy bear.

_We will always adore all of you._ Dante mouthed against Credo’s skin. Their little way of saying ‘I love you’ because they both wanted something unique for their relationship. We being Dante and his demonic half as one but also two separate entities. 

_You came… thank you._ Credo whispered as he clung tightly as he held Dante close and sighed softly, he loved his boyfriend. Dante came for him… it was enough to ease his anxious and racing mind. A happy purr came from Dante and he chuckled softly, enjoying the sweet grounding sound.

"NO!" Sanctus boomed as Credo and Dante looked over at the altar. “Credo you have shamed the Elesion family line! Guards! Put him under arrest.”

"Sorry ya old fart, we ain't listening to your bullshit anymore!" Ash grinned widely as she had her bow in hand, ready with a charged arrow.

“We’re done being your pawns Sanctus! Now step down from the throne!” Nero commanded, pointing Red Queen at him.

“How dare you-”

“Vicar Ansaldo Sanctus! You are under arrest for treason, meddling in other worldly affairs and TRYING TO FUCKING MURDER ME!!” Cordelia boomed loudly with her eyes turning purple and slit as Chancellor shifted into a demonic bird scourged monstrosity. It’s mouth oozed with ichor, demonic limbs that were covered in black feathers, that feathered cloak turned into two large wings and the look in his eyes were hollow with only pinpricks of white in his eyes.

**I am at your beck and call little raven, what shall I do for you?** Chancellor purred darkly.

“Capture Sanctus alive, we’ll make him talk later.” Cordelia commanded and the demon’s eyes lit up with a twisted sense of joy.

“YOU BASTARD CHILD!” Louella yelled, getting in front of Sanctus summoning her javelins behind her. “I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!

“Cara, bring me Louella’s head.” Cordelia spoke coldly but Cara’s demonic energy flared up.

“BY ORDER OF QUEEN CORDELIA EVA SPARDA, OFF WITH YOUR HEAD LOUELLA KATHRYN FAYE!” Cara snarled arming her halberd with a growl.

“ENOUGH!” Sanctus snarled and shoved Gloria aside as he turned into the demonic rat king in it’s full glory as Louella donned her angelic white and silver armor. “BEGONE YOU LITTLE STAIN.”

“LET ANARCHY RAIN AND BREAK LOSE, I’M TAKING BACK THAT THRONE!!”

All hell broke loose as The knights got their weapons armed as demons broke into the church. The knights broke out their weapons and explosions rang out as Dante and Credo were back to back as demons came to circle them.

“Well hun, lets ring in this wedding with a bang huh?”

“Indeed we shall. I do hope you’ll be able to keep up this time.” Credo teased gently, summoning Aeolus to his hand

“HA! My body count is still gonna out do yours! Loser buys the winners dinner!" Dante cheekily grinned whipping out Ebony and Ivory

"I hope you have money this time, Dante."

“You know I don't.” Credo sighed and, with a flick of Aeolus, he struck down a few demons as Dante unloaded his guns. The two danced around each other as Dante fired and Credo slashed. Only for the fun to be spoiled as a wall nearby gave out. With Andrew and Kat screeching happily at the Nightmare sized Winter golem came out, swinging and stomping.

“Huh, now that’s something you don't see everyday.” Dante blinked in surprise  
  


“The Golem or the two crazy scientists?” Credo questioned stabbing a nearby demon.

“Wait, they're both scientists!? Who let them in a lab!!” Credo shrugged and both dodged out of the way as Winter stomped onto some nearby demons, waved and went to twirl around as she crushed more demons. “Yup, never leave the two of them unsupervised.”

“Rin!! I got your Venka Prime Claws ready!!” Andrew screamed happily, throwing it down to another captain as Credo spotted another one of his commanders Rin take the claws out of the burlap and after putting them on his hands, cut down a demon racing at them.

Credo spotted Risa and Ash race over to Rin and all three charged at the demonic rat king creature as it slashed at them. Rin held his ground as he parried the slashes and strikes with his own, golden sparks flying with each clash. He noticed an arrow from Ash charged up and after it fired was aimed at Risa. She had her Guando like a bat and with a powerful swing struck the arrow, sending it straight into the demon’s back. It erupted ice crystals that soon were stained black and red from blood and ichor mixed. As it fell over, it shattered into pieces but the demon got up and slammed Risa and Rin into a nearby wall, also causing Ash’s ledge to crumble and fall apart. His three best taken out with one swipe, this demon was powerful but weakened, at least he thought. 

Dante perked up at the screeching of claws against nails as he blew a demon’s head off with Ivory and unloaded multiple rounds at the weakened demon king. Perking up when Sanctus started to look over in his direction, snarling angrily.

“Aww what’s the matter Sanctus, you mad that I upstagged you.” Dante cheekily grinned showing his fangs as he sassily stuck his hip out. 

**_Silence! What would it take for you to alter your position?_ ** The demon roared loudly as he tried to make himself look intimidating.

Dante laughed as he flared up his own demonic aura, with his new devil sword, pointing it at the demon. “How about death?”

He had an almost strange deja vu feeling seeing the rat hold up his arm to send his demons after him. Smirking he jumped onto their heads and used them as platforms to get himself closer to the demon. Taking out a dagger he threw it and hit the nearby ground, only for it to realize as he landed next to it, it shifted into a launch sigil.

Even in another world, Fury had his back, how cute.

Launching himself back at the demon he swung, left a mark and when he landed on a nearby surface, the same sigil kicked in. Oh he could use this! Dante kept launching himself all over the place, striking and hitting the demon at a high speed, only to notice he was speeding up. Grinning cheekily he soon took out Ebony and Ivory to just unleash bullet hell onto the demon while having the time of his life twirling and jumping around like a child. Till he was caught and slammed down onto the ground.

Credo gripped the devil arm and felt its windy powers dance along his right hand, at the same time he felt a warm fire guard his left. Aeolus, his faithful devil arm created by Dante, didn't break. Standing up, he walked through the chaotic battlefield, unphased by everything around him. Each step he took, the more powerful the storm became around him, yet he was calm. He put his foot down, earning the attention of both parties.

"If I am to be damned for loving the devil, then at least I will be greeted warmly in Hell than embraced by The Order's cold hands. I am Supreme Commander Credo Elesion, Dante Sparda's boyfriend, and wielder of the wind devil arm Aeolus. I choose to **love** over hate."

With his statement, he felt something unlock, the eye of Aeolus emerged on his devil arm. He was not scared of the power that rushed through his body. The sword recognized him as his master and was protecting him.

He was ready to command the storm, without fear.

Credo soon recognized what he lost coming into this fantasy world.

**His courage.**

****

He had it back and this time, he refused to let it go again.

“I will make you proud, father.”

“SIROCCO!” He commanded as he slashed his sword at the Rat king and instead of multiple smaller birds, his eyes went wide as the spectral version of the demonic bird itself. The beast charged headlong into the fight. Shattering against the demon but those shards left deep punctures in his fur and skin, only for them to go deeper as the wind gusts caught up to him. 

“WAIT IT COULD DO THAT!?” Dante screeched in surprise and Credo looked at the devil arm in his hand before shrugging. “HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS AWESOME!!!” He cheered excitedly and made an ‘oompf’ sound as he got thrown back.

“You heathen!”

Credo smirked as he held his sword and felt the wind circle around him. He commanded the storm in the blade and in the eye of the storm, it was always the calmest. His amber brown eyes were glowing green as he accepted the power racing through his veins. 

“If I shall be excommunicated after this, so be it.”

Pointing his sword at Sanctus, he charged into the fight. Parrying blow for blow, slash for slash and he noticed the sword’s feathers were circling him as if boosting his energy for a few moments at a time. Smirking he happily took this to his advantage and when he was shoved back, he launched all those feathers circling him back at the demon, only to notice that a cut revealed the human inside the demon.

“They merged!?”

"Huh, this guy fully merged with the demon?" Dante smirked and slicked his hair back, he summoned Yamato to his hand with ease. "My turn." Taking his Dark Slayer stance, he drew Yamato like Vergil always did and unleashed a powerful strike. He clicked it closed and tried to judgement cut, only for it not to work.

"O-Oi! Yamato!! I was focusing!!" He growled, easily dodging some swipes. Dante tried again but nothing happened. "Come on dammit!" Huffing in frustration he tried it again multiple times before snarling in frustration as he kicked the demon’s face in before backing up.

Sighing, he took Vergil's stance and concentrated, opening his eyes. They were slit and Dark Slayer was fully active. He clicked the blade quickly to make a judgement cut, before making a few more slashes ending with a slash. As he was about to sheathe the katana, he sensed the air move around him before the sound kicked in. Turning on his heel quickly, he burnt a bit of his power to activate Yamato's power. Combining his Stinger move he stabbed the demon in the heart, sending the human back and the demon badly wrecked. Gracefully ripping out the katana, he flicked off the blood and mimicked his brother, clicked the blade back in as if he ended a Judgement Cut. 

"Atta girl, back to Verg you go." Dante grinned and let the devil arm return to Vergil. He perked up as the wind currents started to funnel.

Dante looked to the center of the ruined courtyard and Credo was at the center of a whirlwind. He could see his devil wing but to his surprise he saw a white angelic wing slowly manifest on Credo’s other shoulder. Both wings unfurled as the energy and wind intensified, taking the cue, he moved aside.

“Be gone.” Credo stated as he launched himself forward, and with one powerful swing cut the demon down. The energy dissipated and Credo stood there, panting heavily, shaking but unharmed. He stood there basking in the glory and smiled proudly at himself, he did it. He was courageous enough to face the past, finally.

Dante rushed over with trickster still active to catch his man, cradling him close as they both stumbled onto the ground. Dante let his wings unfurl and drape over his man, keeping him warm as the chaos around them died down. Credo nestled close and fell asleep from exhaustion, Dante soon followed afterward.

* * *

After some time, Dante felt his wing being lifted and opening his eyes, he saw Cordelia poking her head under his loose cocoon. He smiled gently and rubbed his stubble against Credo’s face to stir him awake. Giggling when Credo pushed his face away in a sleepy huff.

“Alright alright kiddo, we’re getting up.” Dante chuckled as Credo looked over his shoulder to see who made the noise. Both men sat up and nuzzled each other with a soft grin. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Dante sighed softly and his hand instinctively went to hold Credo’s hand, the younger man rested his head on the devil’s shoulder, returning the soft squeeze. Both soaked up the moment before Credo started to fidget a bit, Dante made a curious noise as his hand settled down.

“Dante… I… I wanted to apologize to you.” Dante looked over curiously. “I wanted to spend time with you and Cordelia, but my inner turmoil kept conflicting with my actions. I’m so used to smothering them until they blow up but being back in the Order again… I realized that, being with you, I have freedoms that i’ve would have never dreamed of having. You gave me choices and didn't command me, you let me learn on my own but always had an open hand out for me to help me back up. I miss us… I miss the warmth that our relationship had… I miss being home with you.” Dante perked up at the realization. “I’m so sorry that I hurt you Dante. I… I want a second chance if you’re still willing to give.”

Dante exhaled slowly and leaned on Credo. “Yeah… I should apologize too for thinking that you be straightforward with emotional stuff when we’re both terrible at expressing it, especially when problems come up. Being without you, I thought I could handle it at first… nope, it failed horribly and I became fully human for the first time in years.” Credo looked over in shock, giving Dante’s hand a comforting squeeze. “For the first time in years, I really honestly didn't think I could live up to my heritage or myself… because I guess I forgot how to love… Mom always told me and Verg never to forget how much she loved and cared for us… I guess I screwed up again with that… It took me a while but I pulled myself back together… Thanks for helping me remember what I lost.” Dante smiled warmly nuzzling Credo. “Did you wanna try this relationship thing again from the top?”

“Only if you’re willing.” Credo whispered softly and Dante moved in to kiss him deeply as held onto him as if he were the last lifeline he had. He held him just as tight and soon Credo started to feel warm again as Dante was able to breath properly again. Nuzzling each other, both panted softly staring at each other's eyes with soft expressions.

“For you? Always.” Dante murmured with a grin. “You got me to breathe clean air again and I don't want to go back to shitty quality, that’s expensive stuff ya know.”

Credo chuckled running a hand through Dante’s hair, smiling as the devil leaned into the touch. “And you’re in enough debt already. I’ll give you clean air if you keep me warm, heat’s expensive too.”

“Ha! I like the sound of that deal! Free heat for free air? I can get behind that.” Dante laughed, kissing him lovingly and nuzzled him slower. “Thank you babe…”

“Thank you sweetheart.” Credo whispered and Dante genuinely smiled, melting at the soft nickname. Perking up the two looked over to see Cordelia grinning at the two of them.

“D’aww~” Cordelia giggled.

“Hey pup, give us a few minutes alright?” Dante laughed, noticing Credo looking away with a sudden blush.

“Get a room!” She blew a raspberry giggling as she ran off back to Cara and the rest of the group there.

“I mean, I wouldn't mind one.” Dante grinned cheekily only to start laughing as Credo was flustered deep red when he plopped himself in his boyfriend’s lap. “Me and you, in a big warm bed together, cuddling, kissing and-”

“Enough!” Credo huffed and covered Dante’s mouth with his gloved hand. “That’s enough out of you. Behave, your daughter is present.” He said sternly as he stood up. Dante whined loudly in protest but rolled off, only to see him offer a hand up. Smiling he took it and pulled Credo into another smooch, giving his ass a grope. Laughing as Credo stiffened and pushed Dante’s hand away.

“You’re insufferable.”

“Damn right i’m attractive~.”

Dante purred as he hugged Credo properly, tucking his face into his neck. Purring louder when Credo returned the gesture. Credo soon started to rock gently and Dante followed along in suit. A quiet and serene moment during their chaotic life was savored and always welcomed. Dante felt Credo’s hand move up from his back to tangle itself in his hair, so Dante just squeezed Credo closer to him. God they both needed this.

“Thank you.” Credo whispered.

“You’re welcome.” Dante replied. “Hey, this sounds crazy but can I ask ya something?”

“Yes of course, what is it?” Credo pulled away to look at Dante, only to notice the other man held his hand out, as if asking him to dance.

“Shall we dance for a little bit?” Dante asked sheepishly with a blush, perking up when Credo rested his hand in Dante’s.

“I’ll lead.” Credo commented and noticed he was back in his ballet gear.

“Of course.” Dante smiled warmly and with a soft kiss. Credo took lead and Dante followed in suit, although he was not as well trained as Credo was in ballet. He still knew how to keep pace even when he was going slow or fast. As they found their tempo, both were blissfully unaware of the fantasy world disappearing around them and as the spell was broken, they were back on the theater stage.

Both dancing their hearts out to their own little melody in their own little world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends:
> 
> Art belongs to blockmind.tumblr.com aka https://twitter.com/bizzaroren
> 
> Bun (Co-editor)/Cara - https://buns-with-a-book.tumblr.com/
> 
> Rin - IRL friend
> 
> Kat: - https://www.instagram.com/khoikei/
> 
> Andrew and his golems - Pandora's Actor#6645
> 
> Ash - https://twitter.com/lupa_842
> 
> Risa - https://www.instagram.com/gemini_rix_poo/
> 
> Cordelia, Eilio, Chancellor are mine


	10. Love is Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIS THE END!
> 
> It was a fun chaotic ride but hey, I got something done for once! Enjoy the content and wild ride!  
> Also thank you to all my chaotic friends (in real life and online) for letting me use them in the wild antics. Also thank YOU for reading the fic. :)
> 
> Happy Lunar New Year and Happy Valentines day!  
> -Fury

* * *

As the music swelled in the theater, Vitale continued to conduct the orchestra with Fury next to him, conducting the golden magic as the couple came back.

The theater audience watched in awe as Dante grinned cheekily, as he stole a few kisses from Credo only to laugh warmly when it was returned. Soon it started to become more fast paced so he summoned a rose and put it in his mouth with a smile. Credo blushed but took it in retaliation, putting behind his ear. Both were soon laughing and enjoying the moment as it turned from ballet to their own playful dance. Dante was soon wearing his Dr. Faust hat and scarf was laughing and twirling Credo with ease. Credo was able to keep up as he added his own subtle flare to the ballet tango mixed dance. Each step, stomp, point and spin were playful, they were entertaining and happily enjoying themselves as they just followed each other.

As the energy and music swelled the magic was soon dancing around them and onto the theater as they continued their little number. Unaware that as the golden magic raced and danced along the walls the theater was being repaired. Set pieces, broken chairs, balconies, drapes and everything that was once destroyed was soon being repaired. Dante and Credo’s combined energy was being conducted into being productive, in a good way. 

Dante took lead sometimes for fast paced touches as Credo took it back for more graceful movements with his lead. Both were laughing and smiling as they slowly wound down from the chaoticness to a more slow place. Almost as if they were waltzing to wind down from the hyper energy they were enraptured in moments earlier. 

Credo soon stopped and Dante did too, both nuzzling each other slowly. Panting softly against each other's lips, Dante closed the distance but Credo took the initiative to pull him down into a loving kiss.

“You’re such a charmer.” Credo teased softly.

“That’s my line babe.” Dante chuckled.

A roar of applause startled the couple as they looked over to see all their friends and family in the now fixed theater? Wait, when they left it was a chaotic mess? What the hell happened? Dante spotted Fury recalling the golden magic into her hands, throwing up a thumbs up to Morrison. He laughed in the back, tipping his hat to her. He figured something chaotic started with the three of them. 

“Hey hun, I think we got set up.”

“For once Dante, I agree with you.” 

Soon the audience began throwing flowers at the two on stage as Credo looked to the side to see Kai and Varen gesturing for him and Dante to take their bows. 

“Dante.” Dante made a curious noise of acknowledgement. “Take a bow.”

“Only if you do it with me.” Credo smiled and held his hand out, which Dante took automatically. Raising their hands they both bowed and Dante let go to take his own extravagant deep bow before Credo took a modest one. Their hands found each other again and Dante was nothing but big grins with a dash of pink. Credo sighed softly and gave his boyfriend’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

Dante perked up as he got blindsided by Cordelia hugging him from the side, Credo jumped but chuckled at their daughter trying to look angry while she was upset.

“Hey pup-”

“Don't you ‘Hey Pup’ me Papa!! You got me so worried and scared!! I want my tears back!!” She whined as he pulled her into his arms to hug her close.

“Love you too magpie.” Dante sighed gently kissing the crown of her head. “Hey, at least your father is back safely.”

Cordelia perked up and looked over to see Credo ok. “Father?”

“Hello little one, I’m so sorry for hurting you. Can we still have that movie night tomorrow?” Credo asked, petting her head gently.

“Only if you make caramel popcorn.” She sniffled, rubbing her face.

“Deal.” He chuckled as he took her outstretched hands to hug her close to his chest. “I missed you little bird.”

“I missed you too father… so warm.” She whispered against his neck as she yawned loudly.

“Ha I think someone’s due for a nap.” Dante cheekily commented as he nuzzled Credo’s cheek.

“I think all three of us are.” Credo smiled and pulled Dante into a loving kiss as the lights dimmed as the show, the curtain closed and the roar of the audience slowly died down.

\--------

_A Few Months Later…_

“Are you sure we’re ok with celebrating two holidays at once?” Dante hummed as he was with Ash, Rin, Fuge and Darryl. He pushed the cart around the place as the three main cooks were debating what to cook and what ingredients to use. Ash was vibing with her earbuds, munching on snacks.

“I mean we’re cooking for a large army, I think we have an excuse to pig out.” Ash stated with a shrug. “Besides, this will be the first meal i’ll actually finish this time.”

“With all the food we’re cooking, I bet we’ll have leftovers.” Dante hummed seeing Fuge talking in Vietnamese with the butcher on what fresh meat, crab and other fish to have cut and picked out. 

“I mean Dante, we’re gonna have leftovers at the end of this feast.” Rin laughed. “It’s an asian thing! When an Asian cooks for an army, you’ll have leftovers. Oi Darryl Are you sure this is the right stuff for the sauce?”

“Yeah! My mom used to make it that way!” Darryl commented as he was busy comparing two soy sauce brands.

“We’re gonna be here a while.” Dante chuckled and started to munch on some strawberries.

“Yup… at least I have my pretzels.” Ash shrugged as she ate some.

* * *

“Kai! I’ve got the next batch of vegetables!” Varen called out from the backyard through the open screen door.

“Coming! Thanks Cordelia for taking over.” Kai said, drying off his hands before going to the screen door, unlocking it and taking the tray as he spotted Winston munching on some blueberries that Varen shared with him.

As he went back into the kitchen, Rin was busy seasoning and stuffing the six 64oz mason jars with kimchi, as Darryl kept an eye on the meat being baked, Fuge was tending the rice and marinating beef, fish and chicken, Ceri was stirring the pots to ensure nothing stuck to the bottom of the pot. He and Risa went right back to cutting and prepping as Dante came in and placed a bag of rice down before heading back to the inner part of the shop. 

Lotty and Bun were busy painting and decorating red lanterns with Ren sitting on Nero’s shoulders as they placed the hearts and lanterns around the shop. Rev already fell on her ass after falling off a barstool while placing a decoration. Lady was busy laughing as she helped her friend up.

Cordelia was at the large dining table with Trish to set up all the decorations on the plates. Trish let Cordelia go so that she could make sure that Shadow and Griffon came back with the right pickup orders from nearby places. The little girl rushed to the kitchen to deliver the fresh last minute ingredients to the cooks before resuming her dining room decorating.

As more friends poured into the shop bringing dishes and gifts, the atmosphere changed to excited welcomes, screeches of happiness seeing old friends and playful teasing that ended with laughter. The shop soon became lively and chaotic but everyone was having fun drinking sodas, water and juices. It was as if the shop became a giant family gathering but not in the awkward kind. 

Credo had finished his tasks earlier and went upstairs to take a shower to clean himself up before the diner. Going into his half of the closet, he checked behind him before pulling out a small box. Inside he had a golden band for Dante to wear as an engagement ring since their line of work had him constantly wearing gloves. He eventually ditched his full handed gloves to better handle Aeolus’ wild energy. So when he was with Cordelia he found it strange that despite how flamboyantly outlandish Dante was, he liked the simple little things. So he was doubly surprised when he found her staring at a simple golden band but on the sign next to it said that it could be engraved to the person’s preference. He caught onto Cordelia’s plotting and agreed to it.

Now here was the ring hidden in the last place Dante would look, in his old Order uniform that he refused to get rid of for sentimental reasons....but also as a reminder for him that it’s in the past, The Order is no more and he’s really free to live his own life. Snapping out of his reverie, he soon heard heavy footsteps that were Dante’s so he tucked it into his pocket and raced to the bathroom to make it seem as if he wasn't in Dante’s eyes, stuck in the past. He heard the door open as Dante came into the room and after a soft kiss and nuzzle, Dante spoke up.

“Imma shower babe, I’m gross.” He laughed.

“You always have been.” Credo quipped back as he sat down on the bed as Dante stripped and went into the shower.

“Hey warm water!” Dante cheered as he happily took a shower.

“You act as if it’s a luxury.”

“It is when you have two crazy bitches use your money for spa days, impromptu shopping sprees, bike repairs and all that other stuff.” He commented, coming out nude as he started using a towel to dry off his hair. Credo looked the other way out of instinct with a blush on his face, he’s seen the man’s body multiple times but he was still modest about it. Only to look up sensing Dante leaning over to nuzzle him. “Not you.”

“Good, otherwise i’d be concerned.”

“I mean either gender imma still love ya.” Dante grinned as Credo made a flustered noise. “You’re so cute when flustered!!”

“You dork” He huffed and grabbed the towel, putting it back on Dante’s head as he dried it off more. “Also you missed a spot.” Dante laughed and kissed him when he pulled the towel off his head. 

“Gotcha~” He snickered as Credo went deep red and groaned, playfully shoving him away.

“You’re such a manchild.”

“It’s called boyfriend material.” He laughed as Credo smacked him with the towel in retaliation as the other male got up to use the bathroom. 

As Dante went digging around his drawer, he soon felt a velvet box he’d been hiding from Credo for a little while. Cracking it open was a sparkling ruby and gold engagement ring that he got Cordelia to help him pick out for Credo. Running his calloused fingers over the smooth metal he sighed softly. Inside the ring were the words engraved ‘We adore all of you.’ their way of saying ‘I love you.’ Taking the ring out of the box he held it in his hand, careful not to break it as he got on a new Henley short sleeve T-shirt on. Flicking it up he caught it and sat on the bed with a sigh waiting for Credo to get done. “Come on babe, Cordelia’s gonna get mad if we’re late.”

“We’re upstairs, she’ll be fine.” Credo commented as he came out the bathroom a few minutes later and stood in between Dante’s legs as he tilted his chin up. “Tch, of course you’d miss spots. Were you not taught to shave?”

“I did have my legs shaved once, not wanting to do it again.” He chuckled and Credo looked at him confused. “It was a dare and I won 100 bucks. Plus they were really soft, till the next day it grew back thicker.” Dante shuddered a bit as Credo expertly used the razor to trim some of the spots he missed when cleaning himself up for today. Even though he could heal from minor cuts and bruises it still felt to him, domestically erotic on how he still was precise with his cuts. Suppressing his urge to shudder he felt the razor go over a sensitive spot on his neck and it took all his will power not to moan from how his boyfriend’s fingers were gentle but firmly holding it. When the razor pulled away from his skin and set on the nightstand nearby, he purred loudly as Credo ran his hands along Dante’s chin, applying some aftershave cream to ensure he didn't itch too much. He stuck out a bit of his tongue as Credo soon started to scratch his favorite weak spots under his chin. He pouted when Credo pulled back his hand.

Well he better do it now, on a whim or at least in his mind, now or never.

“Hey Credo… have you ever thought about us?” Dante asked as Credo put the shaving gear away. “As in like the fact we’re both devil hunters, parents and dating? I may not know what happened during that theater night but you’ve changed a lot since then.”

“Ah, I remembered my courage to live freely and not be bound by The Order’s rules anymore. I’m free from that awful environment… it just took me a while to realize it. Why do you ask?” Credo asked walking over.

“Oh, I just wanted to compliment you on the fact you’ve been smiling more and damn you’re pretty fucking cute with it on. Also I didn't know you had a dimple!” Dante grinned as Credo ruffled his hair.

“I got it from my mother’s side of the family. Kyrie has one on the other side of her face.”

“Yeah! It’s cute! But um, I wanted to ask something pretty stupid.” Credo tilted his head as Dante took his hand. “After that night, I realized that I almost lost you again. It was pretty terrifying but your courage has rubbed off on me in a good way. You’ve helped me during some dark patches of my life and at first I thought that it was a one time love… I was wrong, ours took root in my battered and broken soul and started to bloom. Through the ups and downs, the good times and bad, the calm or hectic, you still chose to stand by me. You made me want to hope again that maybe… just maybe I could start healing from the past and start new…” He took a deep breath and pulled back his hand to reveal he had slyly placed the ring on Credo’s finger. “It took me a while to figure it out but… I got it this time. I know I've fucked up in the past pretty hard but this time. This time i'm wanting you to keep staying by my side and if you’re not ready for that I understand. It’s a huge commitment after all so it can just be a uh... what you humans call… a promise ring.” He took a shaky breath and looked up at the shocked Credo. “I promise to stay by your side if you let me.”

Credo blushed and took out the golden ring from his own pocket, laughing gently. “Only if you promise to never be far from me, Dante Sparda, then yes I will stay by your side.”

Dante grinned wildly as he took the ring onto his finger, before pulling Credo close as they both fell onto the soft sheets. Kissing each other lovingly as their hands interlocked with each other. The rings touching each other as the couple were lost in the moment together. Dante held Credo’s waist as the other man’s hand caressed his cheek. Both nuzzled each other with nothing but adoration for the other, soft kisses and gentle touches were exchanged as they settled against each other.

Content and at true peace amongst the chaos around them.

“Credo Elesion, will you marry me?” / “Dante Sparda, will you marry me?”

“For you, a thousand times yes.” / “I wish to stay freely bound to you.”

The two laughed warmly as they asked and answered the same time. They squeezed their hands together, kissing each other lovingly. Settling down as they rested their foreheads together. Hushed whispers of loving adoration, the devil purring constantly, the soft hum of their devil arms resting nearby and the cool sheets cradling their warm bodies. Time seemed to freeze around them as they stayed close, not wanting to pull away from the other. 

“We adore all of you.” Dante purred softly against him

“Thank you, both of you.” Credo whispered.

“Hey hun.” Dante asked curiously after a few moments, Credo let out a curious hum to acknowledge Dante. “I have a weird thought that I wanted to ask about that whole weird Nutcracker thing.”

“I have some too but you first.”

“Ok, so if Cordelia was the queen of the realm, does that mean she also actively plotted against us?” Credo blinked a bit in realization and groaned hiding his face in Dante’s neck as the devil laughed under him. “Oh my god, our own daughter did us in too!”

“I blame your influence on her, you’re the one that raised her first.” Credo huffed. “My turn, ironically your black shirt was still on my person when I woke up in my old bedroom. Did you want that back?”

“Only when it doesn't smell of me anymore.” Dante grinned. “Besides, it looks better on ya, makes your chest pop out.”

“Dante!” Credo huffed blushing as Dante laughed harder at his fiancé attempting to smother him with a nearby pillow. Only to get his cheek softly kissed as an apology as he was pulled back to a cuddle. “Why are you like this?”

“Because I love getting a reaction out of you and watch you blush.” Dante shrugged as the two calmly lied down next to each other. Credo pushed away some of the soft white bangs to just rest his hand on the other man’s cheek. He purred loudly in reply and kissed the soft calloused hand. “Credo… stay.”

“Of course Dante, I won't leave you.”

“Thanks.” Resting their foreheads against each others, the two slowly fell asleep holding hands and staying close to each other. Not wanting to lose the other, even if they went into the land of dreams. They held onto each other, their rings touching as their hands stayed interlocked with each other.

A quick nap before the festivities, they could handle it.

After a few hours the two slowly got up and after some kisses, they went down stairs together. Dante perking up excitedly as he saw the rest of the food all plated on the dining table. Credo perked up a bit seeing Fury and Morrison chatting together.

“You know Morrison, I applaud you for allowing this chaos to unfold at the theater. But don't you think the rat king demon summon was a tad bit extra?”

“Nah, it was worth it. Don't you agree with the chaos it caused Fury?”

“You do have a point… Well played sir.” Morrison laughed and ruffled Fury’s black hair as she made the gold sigils disappear with the flick of her hand. 

“Besides, what’s a little bit of mischief during the holidays?” Fury laughed warmly as Morrison also started laughing. “They really do make a cute couple.”

“Yes, yes they do.” She smiled as the familiar white and black birds landed on her shoulder. “Gong hei fat choy, Morrison.”

“Don't get struck by cupid’s arrow Fury.”

Credo rolled his eyes at the little side conversation and picked up a racing Cordelia, holding her in his arms.

“You guys did an amazing job.” Cordelia grinned and giggled.

“Thanks Father! It was fun cooking with everyone.” She chirped as she kissed his cheek, hugging his neck before wiggling in place a bit. He put her down and Dante joined his side a moment later. The two went soon over to join the crew over the Chinese feast Cordelia and the familiars were setting up. Kyrie and her family, plus the orphans, the theater crew, extended family and close friends. Credo gestured to Dante to grab the nearby knife as the two hands held the blade steady, cutting the first slice of beef.

Hearing an audible gasp coming from the mischief maker herself, she spotted their Matching rings. With a smug grin, he locked eyes with Fury. “You’re not the only mischief maker, Fury.”

She threw up her hands in defeat as the whole room filled with screeches and laughter as Credo and Dante showed their matching rings. Along with a few ‘Finally!!’ exasperated sighs from Nico, Nero, Nell and Cordelia. Yeah this holiday got together was utter chaos but no one wanted it any other way. As the crew gathered around the table, the air was nothing but cheerful and warm. There was laughter and joy as they binged on the meal, even if they were fighting over the last piece of food.

It was an organized chaotic mess but it was welcoming nonetheless. 

**Happy Lunar New Year and Happy Valentines Day!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends:
> 
> Bun (Co-editor) - https://buns-with-a-book.tumblr.com/
> 
> Rev - https://tehrevving.tumblr.com/
> 
> Lotty - https://harlot-of-oblivion.tumblr.com/
> 
> Fuge - https://fugeoni666.tumblr.com
> 
> Muzz - https://queenmuzz.tumblr.com
> 
> Kai - https://nerva-wir-galvus.tumblr.com/
> 
> Varen owns Winston - https://varenneoraven.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ceri - https://ceri-obt.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ren - https://blockmind.tumblr.com/
> 
> Fuge - https://fugeoni666.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ash - https://twitter.com/lupa_842
> 
> Risa - https://www.instagram.com/gemini_rix_poo/
> 
> Darryl/Rin - IRL friends
> 
> Cordelia is mine


End file.
